Beneath the Waves
by NotaMcFlyFAN
Summary: This is a MCFly story crossed over with real people, this is a story of how they get over their bands breakup and start a new life, but they somehow find their paths crossed. A story about love found, love lost, happiness and bliss with anguish in between. A story about friends falling in love and hearts breaking.
1. Chapter 1

Beneath the Waves  
(A McFly Story)

Prologue:  
It had all started quietly, the slow discussions on the bands future, the popularity slowly fading; it looked like there was no reason for McFly to exist anymore. A pact was made on a snowy winters morning, McFly was breaking up. The news broke billions of hearts, but they wouldnt budge, they knew it was eventually going to happen, no reason to delay it but in their hearts they each knew McFly was forever to stay alive, they were never going to be apart. They smiled at each other one last time before they turned their backs and walked their seperate paths not knowing those paths would be united again for McFly can never be separated.

Chapter 1:  
*A peek at the Journal of Tom Fletcher, ex McFly band mate*  
Tom sighed, this had been the daily routine of these newspapers, to post something personal of his on the front page and to remind him each and everyday that McFly was no more. Ex Band Mate, those words rang in his head. Ex..Ex...Ex..Tom banged his fist on the table and got up from the chair. He decided this was enough, it had been six months since the band broke up, it was high time he started living a life. He took his cell phone, skimmed through the call log and found the number of the person he was finally ready to speak, he pressed the call button...the call went through,  
"Hello, this is Tom Fletcher speaking..."

Ramsha stared at the newspaper, every freaking day some or the other post on this famous man yet that man was as stubborn as a ox and wouldnt respond to her calls, she knew he would need her very soon. But she was tired of waiting, she decided to pay this Mr. ButtHead a visit.  
She locked her front door, got into her car and sped off towards the address given by her boss.  
She had reached the location fifteen minutes later, she got out of her car and saw an elegant looking house, it wasnt huge like some stars liked to have it, but it wasnt small, it was soft and inviting, if that made sense, she walked towards the front porch just as her phone rang and her jaw dropped open at the number flashing on her screen...

Tom was surprised to hear a soft feminine voice on the other end, and he was more surprised at the words coming from the speaker,  
"Open your front door " and then the dial tone sounded in his ears.  
In a daze, Tom went towards his front door and opened it, and not to exxagerate Tom's heart actually stopped beating for a moment, the person at his front door was beautiful, he hadnt expected her to be so gorgeous, her hair was tucked into a bun with loose tendrils, her eyes were brown and doe like and her lips...Tom's train of thought stopped right there as the woman standing infront of him put her hand forward and gave him a dazzling smile as she said "Nice to meet the butthead celeb who's the reason I'm on the verge of losing my job"  
Tom gave a sheepish smile as he put his hand forward to meet hers.  
"Sorry for that, I didnt know.."  
"It's okay , now that you have finally thought to respond, shall we talk business?"  
"Erm, sure come inside Ms...?"  
"Ahmed, Ramsha Ahmed.."  
"Can I just stick to Ramsha?"  
"No, I dont like to get personal with butthead celebs" a smile edged the corner of his lips at her words. This woman was as sure as hell pissed at him for making her wait, she was surely a fiery little minx. They were going to have some fun working together he thought as he invited her into his house.

Ramsha sighed as she stepped into Fletcher's house, this job was going to be long, working with a man like him was going to take a toll on her, though she had to admit he was quite good looking, more so in knew many girls would die to be in her position but not her, she wanted to be anywhere but here. She didnt like stars who taught they could treat people anyway they wanted. She didnt realize how wrong she was at that moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Muntaha paced the room, she was wringing her hands, she was nervous, very nervous. Who wouldnt be ? Danny Jones was about to hear her sing, Danny Jones was going to sing along her in her debut song. Hell, she was nervous. Her doorbell rang.  
"Shit, he's here"  
She ran and flung the door open and gaped, wide eyed she stared at the perfection that was called Danny Jones.

Danny smirked as he looked at the lady infront of him, she was clearly smitten by him, it was so obvious. He had seen many women who were attracted to him, but there was an innocence about her. She looked like the kind of girl who would put all of herself in whatever she did. There was something different about this girl, something he couldnt shake off, clearly she was a beauty, brown hair that hung loose and touched her waist, her eyes were a soft shade of brown with flecks of hazel, as his eyes trailed further, he could see the slender slope of her neck, the swell of her hips, her body was gifted with sensous curves which could drive any man wild but that man couldnt be him. He already had a woman who drove him crazy, someone he was madly in love with Georgia.

Muntaha shook her head, what was she doing? She was making a fool of herself infront of him, she cleared her throat and put forward her hand,  
"Hey, I'm Muntaha"  
"Danny, Danny Jones"  
Muntaha blushed, his voice send tingles up her spine.  
"It's nice to meet you Muntaha" the way he said her name, it was tantalizing. She could literally melt into a puddle of mush right now.  
"Muntaha, there's no need to be nervous, I've heard you and you've got talent. Just relax"  
Muntaha nodded, it was just that he made her so nervous, she was just too attracted to him to think coherently. She knew he was off limits yet her heart inginited hope every time she thought about him.  
"I guess it's time to go Danny"  
She saw him smile and hold out his hand, her cheeks turned crimson as she gave her hand in his, her hand fit perfectly into his as his fingers curled around her hand and thats how they walked to his car, hand in hand.

*Half an hour later*  
Muntaha banged her head in frustration, all tthe warm fuzzy feelings long gone, all she felt was frustration and anger, this was the 1000th time they'd asked her to start the song over, she knew it was her fault but she didnt know why she wasnt able to sing. It had nothing to do with Danny Jones standing right besides her. She was just not able to do it.  
She was almost in tears when she heard Danny call her name, she looked up to see him standing over her,  
"Darlin Muntaha, you seriously need to relax, otherwise you wont be able to sing, let everything go and listen to your heart. I know you can do it, I believe in you"  
Muntaha felt her lips curve into a smile, her heart skipped a beat at his words, but she knew he meant every word, she could see it in his eyes, he actually believed in her.  
She felt all the frustration fade away, she got up with renewed confidence and walked up to the stage and took hold of the microphone and started the words to 'Love is Easy'  
And all the through the song, her eyes never left Danny. She knew it was stupid to be in love with him. It was stupid to have hope but she couldnt stop loving him. And she wouldnt try to.

Danny smiled, he knew the girl had it in her, her voice was melodious but sensous, it filled the room with a calmness yet at the same time, the room was a blaze with the fire within her, the fire her voice carried across the room. And Danny could feel himself being engulfed in that fire and calm but he couldnt do anything to push it away, rather he didnt want to, there was something about her that made Danny forget.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Dougie Poynter was the kind of person that could talk to anyone and be instantly liked by them, but this girl infront of him was driving him mad, he had been trying to ask her out since 3 months and every time he tried he managed to make her hate him more. But today he was not going to take it either she said yes or she said yes. No was just not on the table anymore.

Saniya was tired of saying No to him, but he came back everyday. So she thought whats the harm in going on one date? The guy was good looking after all, and she couldnt deny she wasnt attracted to him but there was a hesitation, she didnt know why but she couldnt say yes to him.  
She could see the determination in his eyes and hope, hope that today she would say yes, she'd see this hope everyday, but it never seemed to dim, only shine brighter.  
"Saniya, you cant deny you're not attracted to me"  
"I cant"  
"Then why dont you say yes" he said as he stepped closer  
"I dont know"  
"What does that mean?" he stepped closer..  
"I dont know" he was too close now, and if he came any closer, Saniya's answer would change, she knew it, she couldnt fight off the attraction anymore, she had to give Dougie a fair chance.  
"Why are you so afraid?" he whispered softly as his fingers trailed her cheeks. Her breath hitched in her throat, her eyes closed on their own. His fingers continued downwards, he slowly leaned forward, Saniya's heartbeat accelerated, she could feel his warm breath on her ear, as he slowly nipped the edge of her lobe, "Meet me tomorrow at 8 sharp, Garden Palace" he whispered before he pulled away and went out the door.  
It took Saniya, a full five minutes to slow her racing heart, to get her breathing back to normal and to actually register what had happened. She had said yes to Dougie Poynter, after 3 months of denying any feelings for him, she had said yes. A smile graced her face, she was going out with him.

Dougie drove towards his house, she had finally said yes. He didnt know what it was about her but there was something that attracted him to her, maybe it was the way her hair flew into her eyes or maybe it was the way she bit her fingernails when she was nervous, maybe it was just that Dougie Poynter was in love with Saniya Zahra, his bestfriend since they were 10. He didnt know when or how but he had fallen for her and fallen hard. And 3 months earlier he had decided to take the plunge, he decided it was time to make Saniya aware of his feelings for her.  
And here he was today, she had said yes. He replayed the moment in his head again, he knew he was going to get carried forward if he had stayed there any longer, but she was just so...innocent. It was her innocence that had attracted Dougie the most, the way her eyes reflected her honesty. She wasnt perfect, but her flaws made her beauty. She was a beautiful woman, with her wavy brown hair and wide brown eyes, and a smile that always made his world shine brighter. He was lovestruck and he loved it.

Saniya sat on her bed and sighed, the bubble of happiness faded away. She was attracted to Dougie but she wasnt in love with him. She never had been. She did love him as a friend, but she wasnt in love with him. She could try to fall in love with him but was that possible ? She knew Dougie loved her, she could read him like an open book and she had seen the love in his eyes, but would she be able to return it ? or would she break his heart ? She didnt have the answers. But she hoped that the path they were taking would destroy what they had. Dougie was her bestfriend and she would hate herself is she ever hurt him. But a little voice in her head said "You will hurt him, you cant love him like he loves you"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Harry sat at the cafe and looked at the world around him, nothing much had changed for the world, but for Harry Judd, his world had spun around. It had been exactly six months since the band broke and Harry hadnt been the same since that day. He was lost, he hadnt a clue what to do, it had been a while since he had talked to the other guys, everyone was just...he was nothing without McFly. But he had to move on and that is why he was here today. He was waiting for the reporter to come and take his interview, this interview was the first he would be doing since McFly broke apart, and this is the first interview where he would announce his first single album without the guys.

Ashleigh had reached the cafe, she knew she was late but she couldnt help the traffic. She looked around and spotted him sitting on one of the tables overlooking the park, she smiled, he looked so serene from here, at peace and deep in thought. She walked towards him and said:  
"What you thinking about?" he got startled and looked at her "Huh?"  
"You looked like you were thinking about something?"  
"Oh, nothing, Just the band and..."  
She saw the pain take over his face and shook her head, he clearly wasnt over it.  
"Did you order coffee for the beautiful girl?"  
"Beautiful girl?"  
"Am I not beautiful?"  
She heard him laugh and it made her happy to see him laugh, it suited him. She would like to see him laugh. She shook her head at her own thoughts, this was a business meeting not a date with Harry Judd who was she had to admit a good looking lad.

Harry was amazed at the girl he had just met. she was beautiful, she was smart, and she made him laugh, the first real laugh since the band broke up. It was a very regular interview with a series of questions but it was different because he couldnt stop staring at her or stop noticing the little things about her, the way she chewed on her pen when she didnt like his response or couldnt think of another question.  
"Is that all?"  
"Yes, I think I got it all"  
"Glad to be of help"  
"Thankyou for this lovely coffee"  
"Your welcome, Ms..?"  
"Ashleigh, you can call me that"  
"Will I meet you again to call you that?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"I'd like to buy the beautiful girl another coffee"  
He heard her laugh, "Are you asking me out?"  
"Do you want me to ask you out?"  
"Maybe"  
"Then I am asking the beautiful girl for coffee, same place, same time"  
"Can I put that as a part of the interview?"  
"If you're ready to be followed by the media"  
"I am the media "  
"Harry, it's Harry for you"  
She smiled that mischevious smile of hers and bid her goodbye as Harry watched her leave he couldnt help but smile. He was looking forward to meeting Ashleigh again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Special Dedication to Ateeba:

Harry was about to get up and leave when someone called out to him, he turned around and saw Ateeba coming towards was she doing here?

Ateeba was furious, how dare Harry flirt with that bitch? Harry was hers and would always be hers, so what if they'd broken up? Harry would realize how perfect they were and then they would be happy forever.  
"Harry, who was she?"  
"Ateeba, what are you doing here?"  
"Who was she Harry Judd?"  
"Why should I tell you?"  
"How dare you talk to her, flirt with her, set a date with her?"  
"Excuse me ? You and I are over"  
"OVER, We are not over HARRY, YOU LOVE ME ONLY"  
"Ateeba, calm down. And I dont love you Ateeba, how many times will I tell you?"  
"YOU DO"

Harry sighed, this girl was crazy, I didnt have time for people like her, we were over meant we were over. He turned to walk away when she caught his arm  
"You will NOT BE HAPPY WITH HER OR ANYONE ELSE HARRY JUDD, YOU ARE MINE"  
Harry burst into laughter, Ateeba sure sounded like she belonged to the mental asylum.  
"Do whatever you want Ateeba darlin, I dont give a fuck about you"  
And he walked away.

Ateeba was determined, she would not leave him alone. He was hers, and that bitch had to pay for even trying to steal her Harry away.  
She decided it was time to pay this Ashleigh a visit.

Ashleigh was sitting at her desk thinking about Harry when her phone buzzed with a text, it said "Meet me in the lobby right now" She frowned, who could this be?  
She went to the lobby and saw an enraged looking woman standing there who lunged for her the minute she came in view,  
"You bitch, HOW DARE YOU COME BETWEEN ME AND HARRY? HARRY IS MINE, ONLY MINE, STAY AWAY FROM HIM"  
Ashleigh burst into laughter, so this was the crazy stalker ex harry had mentioned,  
"Sure Ateeba, I'll stay away"

Ateeba smirked, she was victorious, Harry was going to be hers.

(Hope you're happy Ateeba :D; No more further mentions of Ateeba the stalker ex will be made, this was a special dedication to a friend, this chapter is not included in the FF as a storyline) Chapter 5 will be up soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Ramsha had been going over all the contract details for the last one hour but butthead here couldnt pay attention, she was tired of repeating it again and again.  
" if you cant pay attention, I suggest we cancel the deal right now"  
"I'm sorry , I just er, I'm slightly distracted"  
"BY WHAT? THE AIR ?"  
"Er..."

How could he tell her, she was the distraction. He couldnt stop staring at her, he was acting like a teenager and it was irritating him.  
"I'm sorry, this is the last time, no more distractions"  
"I hope so"  
She started speaking and Tom tried hard to concentrate on what she was saying but he just couldnt, she was just so beautiful, all he wanted to do was stare at her.  
"Mr Fletcher?"  
"Hmm..."  
"Do we have a deal here?"  
"Erm.." he hadnt heard a word she said, but if he asked her to repeat it she would probably murder him.  
"Yes, we have a deal"  
"Good, so I'll see you sunday morning at the recording studio?"  
"Yes, sunday mornin it is"  
She got up to leave and headed towards the front door, Tom saw her out, bid his goodbye's and as soon as she was gone, he sighed miserably, this was going to be awful he thought, he was attracted to her and she hated him. How was this ever going to work? The next month would be hectic, he had to take control over his stupid attraction for her and forget it. It was a stupid crush that had to go away.

"TOM FUCKING FLETCHER, OMG RAMSHA YOU MET WITH TOMM" Ramsha rolled her eyes at her best friends antics,  
"Yes Nisa, I met with Tom Fletcher"  
"OMG, how is he? Is he sweet?"  
"No, he's a butthead celeb who doesnt give a shit about others" said Ramsha as she took a sip of her coffee, she saw Nisa make the *that was harsh* face but she didnt care, it was the truth, Tom Fletcher was an ignorant arse.  
"C'mon Ramsha, thats way too harsh, you dont even know the guy, arent you being judgmental?"  
"No Nisa, I'm not, this guys the reason I was going to lose my job"  
"So you're going to hold a grudge and judge him on that basis?"  
"Yes."  
"His band of 10 years had broken up, you think he gave a damn about your company's deal?"  
"Can we not talk about this?, I've had enough of Tom Fletcher to last me a lifetime"

Tom sighed, he put the guitar back in its place and went and sat on the sofa, this was driving him crazy. He couldnt sing without remembering the band. How was he going to record a music video this way? And the cherry on top, he couldnt stop thinking about Ramsha, he didnt understand why she hated him so much? But he had to make it up to her for whatever it was she thought he did. He took out his phone and dialed the florists number,  
"Hey, this is Fletcher speaking, I'd like to order a dozen roses and a dozen orchids and I'd like them to be delivered to..."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Danny leaned in closer, Muntaha's breath hitched in her throat, was this really happening ? Danny's lips were an inch away from hers, this was actually happening, Danny's lips met hers and everything exploded, it was all fire and hunger and...his lips moved over hers, her hands wound themselves around his hair and pulled him closer, his tongue found its way in her mouth, their tongues merged, a battle of dominance took place but neither won because the fire, the passion was equal, they parted for air, his mouth found the nape of her slender neck, hot open mouth kisses were trailed, his hands found themselves wrapped around her waist, every inch of their bodies touched...  
*TRING*  
Muntaha's eyes opened, it was all a dream, she sighed; she looked at the bedside table where her alarm was ringing, mentally cursing the alarm for ruining the perfect dream, she got up, it was a new day and she was going to see Danny again in real, so it wasn't all the bad.

Danny woke up excited, he was looking forward to going to work today. There was only one slight problem, he was thinking about Muntaha for some reason. It was weird, that girl had been on his mind constantly since he had heard her sing, there was something about her voice and the way she was looking at him during the song, the words, it was like they were meant for him, the words ignited an emotion in him which was foreign, he shook his head, it was all stupidity. He was just imagining these crazy things, he was just fascinated by her voice, and she had an amazing voice, no one could deny it. He got up from bed when he heard Georgia call out,  
"Baby, are you up yet?"  
"Yes, I'm up"  
She entered the room and smiled, he walked towards her and pecked her lips, the peck got intense as she wrapped her arms around his neck, all thoughts of Muntaha disappearing from his mind.

Muntaha entered the studio and spotted Danny instantly, she walked over to him,  
"Hey Danny"  
"Hey Darlin"  
Muntaha blushed, he'd been calling her that a lot and it made her tingle all over.  
"So are you ready Muntaha?"  
She nodded, she was confident today, she could sing even if Danny Jones was infront of her, besides her or whatever, she was a singer and she would sing, she would give her hundred percent.

Danny saw the determination in Muntaha today, the renewed confidence, a smile came to his lips, she was ready today finally. She was going to sing with her whole heart today. Danny saw Muntaha staring at him, he wanted to burst out laughing, this lady was smitten by him and she didn't do anything to hide it. There was something special about this girl, something that always made Danny feel that they were the only ones present there.

Muntaha blushed, all she could think about was her dream in the morning, whenever she looked at Danny, all she could imagine was his lips... she shook her head, it was a stupid fantasy. He was in love and committed, he would never want her. She was just an ordinary girl.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

She couldnt do this to her bestfriend, every fibre in her being told her what she was about to do was wrong, completely wrong, but her mind told her that this would be better then breaking his heart later on. He better be hurt now than later. Because she knew she didnt love him and maybe would never be able to love him. She didnt want him to harbour any false hopes.  
She dialed his number, he picked up on the first ring..  
"Hey Dougie"

Dougie was so excited for tonight, it was their first date and he wanted to make it memorable, he was about to head to the store to buy Saniya a gift when his phone rang, he saw Sanny flashing on it, a smile lit up his features as he answered the call,  
"Hey Dougie"  
"Hellllooooo"  
"Dougie I cant make it tonight"  
"What, why?" he said his smile slowly fading,  
"Dougie I dont want to ruin our friendship, I cant do this to us, and plus theres someone else"  
"But...Saniya"  
"I'm sorry Dougie" she said as she hanged up.  
Dougie fell back on his couch, what the fuck was Saniya talking about ? Someone else? Who? Why hadnt she mentioned it yesterday? He was going to break this someone else's face.

Saniya sighed, she hated lying to Dougie but she had to do it, there was no one else but that was the only way she could keep him away from her and resist the temptation of giving it a chance, of taking the leap. It wasnt her fault, it was she had seen many of these bestfriend to relationship go wrong, they had been disasters and she didnt want that to happen with Dougie and her. Dougie was her bestfriend and she couldnt lose him.

Dougie was not going to give up so easily, if Saniya wanted to play it like that fine. He was going to get Saniya to admit she liked him and would make her give them a chance because he knew they are perfect for each other, their like the lock and key, made for each other.  
He got out his phone and dialed a number,  
"Hey, remember you said you owed me a favour?"  
"Yeah"  
Dougie smirked, "Well, its time to for you to pay me back"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Ashleigh was actually quite excited to see Harry Judd again, she always kinda had a crush on him when he was in the band, but yesterday meeting him, actually spending time with him made her feel something she didnt quite know. She was attracted to him, that she was sure of but why she was that she didnt know yet.

*Ding Dong*  
Harry was surprised to hear the door bell at this time, who could be calling on him at this time? He went to open the door, he was surprised to find Danny standing at the door,  
"Hey, you here?"  
"Cant I visit a friend now?"  
"No, just surprised..."  
"Well, we got a problem"  
"We?"  
"Actually it's about..."

Harry was tensed, what were they suppose to do now? McFly wasnt McFly anymore, Tom was starting his new album, Danny was already recording a new song, Dougie was somewhere lost after Saniya, and he, he was going with the flow. How were they suppose to fix this? Well, he couldnt worry about this now, he had to go meet Ashleigh. He headed out the door looking forward to meet her leaving all his worries for later.

Ashleigh reached the cafe exactly five minutes late, she saw Harry sitting at the same table as yesterday, she smiled and walked towards it.  
"Is this seat empty?"  
She saw a smile forming on Harry's lips,  
"Yes Ma'am, this seat is empty"  
She slid into the chair and looked at him,  
"So why was the beautiful girl called here for a coffee again?"  
"Well, someone likes this beautiful girl and would like to take her for more than a coffee sometime"  
Ashleigh blushed, he liked her. Well the feelings were mutual but he was Harry Judd, why would he like dating an ordinary reporter like her?  
"Whats so special about this girl that has got Harry Judd's attention?"  
"She's beautiful, smart, and she makes him forget his problems and makes him happy"  
"Instense for just the second meeting isnt it?"  
"Its the truth" he said his voice full of sincerity, a bubble of happiness englufed the couple as they continued with their idle talk. Both of them not realizing the depth of the words being spoken.

Harry walked with Ashleigh towards her car,  
"So how do I contact you the next time I want to have coffee or more" he asked her..He saw her put a confused expression on her face  
"Well, thats a problem isnt it?"  
Harry saw her smirk, he instanstly knew some devious plan was hatching in that mind of hers,  
"You are Harry Judd, I'm sure you can figure a way to contact the girl you like" her voice full of challenge.  
"If thats how you want to play it, fine"  
He gave her one last look as she sat in her car and drove off, Harry ran his hand through his hair, he needed to get to do some researching if he were to find a way to contact her again. Time to put the stardom into some use.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Ramsha was left bewildered by the phone call she had just recieved, how the hell was she suppose to react to that? She dialed her bestfriends number, she needed help and fast.  
The line went through,  
"Nisa, I need help"  
"What kind of help?"  
"Someone asked me of a favour but I dont think I can do it"  
"What favour?"  
"I need to be someone's pretend girlfriend"  
"WHAT?'  
"Who's?"  
"Dougie Poynter"  
"OMG, another McFly member?"  
"Screw that, look at his request"  
"Whats so bad in that? You should be happy. You get to be Dougie's girlfriend"  
"NISA SHUTUP, I dont want that"  
"Wait, how come you owe Dougie a favour?"  
"Erm.." how could she tell this to Nisa? Nisa would kill her, she couldnt tell her this.  
"Just somehow I do"  
"Ramsha, what are you hiding from me?"  
"Nothing, just help me out"  
"Babes, I say be his pretend girlfriend, no harm in that"  
Ramsha cut the call, her friend was useless. She didnt understand, how could she be Dougie Poynters pretend girlfriend when she was in love with...DOUGIE FUCKED UP POYNTER WAS AN IDIOT.

Tom was excited, he was going to see Ramsha again today. And today he had resolved, he would make her like him. or atleast make her not hate him. He entered the recording studio and headed for where Ramsha was seated, she looked tensed, something was bothering her.  
"Hey" he softly said, not to startle her  
" celeb is on time"  
"Still the hate"  
"I dont hate you "  
"It sure does sound like you do"  
"I just dislike you"  
"And I have no clue why?"  
"Thats not of importance , lets just talk about why your here."  
"You called me, its Sunday "  
"Oh okay, have a seat, I'll bring Roy in to tell you all the details"

Ramsha's head was going to explode, what the heck was she going to do? And on top of all that, was here to irritate her more. Why was she working with him again ?  
He was annoying, and uncaring and an arse, so why was she working with him?  
She left in a huff to get Roy to tell butthead the details for the recording deal.  
Before she could leave, Tom called out to her, " , may I know the reason behind this distaste of me?"  
"Yes, , just rewind back to 4 months, March 21st and you'll know"  
She saw the confused expression on his face but she didnt give a damn and left the room.

"March 21st? What did I do?"  
Tom couldnt remember anything about that day, what had he done? Well, whatever he had done had sure pissed Ramsha off. He had pissed her off so it was his responsibility to make her forgive him. And he had just the idea to do so.

Ramsha was just heading for her car when a man came up to her,  
"Ma'am, are you ?"  
"Yes" she said looking confused  
"These are for you"  
"From?"  
"We dont know, we just know they have to be delivered to you"  
And the man handed her a dozen roses and orchids and walked away, Ramsha looked at them, these were beautiful flowers, they had a little note attached to them 'I'm sorry ' -ButtHead Celeb  
Unknowingly her lips curved into a smile, was trying to appease her, well nice start but that didnt change anything that happened that day or the way he previously treated her.  
She wouldnt start liking him just because he sent her some expensive flowers.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Reality had hit her all of a sudden when Georgia had walked in and she had seen the way Danny looked at her and in that moment she realized that the feelings she harboured for him would stay with her, Danny would never recuperate her feelings. He already had the love of his life with him. She sighed, well it was love and she had no control over it, all she could hope was she would fall out of love because him falling in love with her was never happening.

Danny glanced at Muntaha and saw her looking at him with a broken heart, he could see the hurt in her eyes and it pained him to see her like that but he couldnt help it. She was in love with a illusion, she didnt know the real Danny Jones. The Danny Jones that Georgia had loved and accepted. Muntaha only knew Star Danny, not the person Danny. So her coming back to reality was good, she needed to move on and find love in the real world with someone she actually knew.

Muntaha left her car in the parking lot of the studio, she didnt feel like driving, so she decided to walk back to her house. The wind was chilly and dusk approcahed rapidly, Muntaha wrapped her coat tighter as she walked towards her house. Slow and steady tears slipped from her eyes as she replayed the Danny and Georgia together. Heartbreak truly was a bitch. Each tear that fell from her eyes took away a peice of hope, a peice of her dream to be with him away. As each tear dried, it gave Muntaha a will to move on. It gave her courage that she would move past this. As she kept on walking, the pain had subsided as she realized the childishness of her fantasy, of her dream. How could she have ever fallen for Danny? A laugh escaped her lips, she was laughing at her own stupidity, more tears mingled with the laughter. As she kept on walking, she saw a small shop tucked away neatly between a restuarant and building, but it was not the shop that had caught her eye, it was the quote pasted on the front door,  
"Well, now  
If little by little you stop loving me  
I shall stop loving you  
Little by little  
If suddenly you forget me  
Do not look for me  
For I shall already have forgotten you  
If you think it long and made the wind of banners that passes through my life  
And you decide to leave me at the shore of the heart where I have roots  
Remember  
That on that day, at that hour, I shall lift my arms  
And my roots will set off to seek another land"  
Muntaha smiled, fate wanted her to get back up, forget Danny Jones and love again. But was it so easy?

He sighed, heartbreak sucked, he had been walking from the past three hours and nothing made sense, he just kept on walking and walking, and the more he walked, the more his heart broke, each little peice broke a thousand times more and was crushed beneath the pain, as he walked further in the abyss of darkness, a girl caught his eye, she was standing alone with tears streaming down her face and eyes transfixed to the front door of a little shop, he turned his eyes towards the shop and saw what she was looking at, it was a qoute, a qoute that made perfect sense to people like him. A quote that gave courage to people who had just been buried beneath hurt and heartbreak. A smile graced his lips as he realized, this beautiful girl had just experienced what he had. He had found someone he could relate to.

Muntaha wiped the tears on her cheek and pulled her eyes away from the quote and decided to keep walking, as she turned to walk forward, she saw a guy staring at her, and he had this knwoing smile like he knew exactly what she was feeling. The guy started walking towards her, he came and stood infront of her and softly said, "I believe I know you"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Dougie had called Ramsha and asked her for the favour, now all he was waitig for was her reply. Would his plan really work? Would it make Saniya shed all her inhibitions and admit she wanted to give them a chance? Or what if Saniya actually didnt love him? He groaned, his head hurt, alot of things were possible, but he was just going to have to have faith and take the leap, he had to do everything in his power to win Saniya. And what better way than jealousy?

Saniya had been waiting for Ethan from the past twenty minutes and he still hadnt showed up, she was going to kill him when he showed up. After another torturous twenty minutes, he finally showed up with a dozen roses already in hand.  
"I'm so sorry, you know the traffic these days Sanz"  
"Sorry my ass, you are forty minutes late, and these street vendor roses will not make up for it"  
"Free tickets to the movies?"  
"Maybe"  
"A dinner after that"  
"Definetly"  
Saniya smiled, he knew how to work his charms but not like Dougie... Saniya stopped, where did Dougie come from? She was not suppose to think about Dougie, she was here on a date with Ethan not Dougie, she had rejected Dougie and chosen more Dougie thoughts.

Dougie had to call her, he needed to put his plan in action if he was ever going to get Saniya, he dialed her number,  
"Hey"  
"Hey" she replied back nervously  
"Are you angry Dougie?"  
"No, I've been thinking alot Saniya and I believe your right, I was just being stupid, this is no reason to put our friendship in jeopardy. I have a little crush on you, your attracted to me a bit, its fine, doesnt mean we risk what we've had since all these years right?"  
Silence... Dougie smirked, was she already speechless?  
"Sanny?"  
"Erm..yeah, glad you got the point,anyways I'm busy now, talk to you later"  
"Sure" he said as he hung up. He had a feeling he had already won half the game, now the rest of it would only be won if Ramsha ever said yes.

Saniya kept her phone bak in a daze, she had been saying the same thing to Dougie since the past 3 months and when he had finally accepted her reasons, she was doubting herself? She was having second thoughts? No, she was happy, happy that Dougie had finally understood and had decided to move on. Little crush? Had that all he actually felt? But she had been sure it had been deeper, but she was glad it wasnt, less pain and hurt for both of them. Putting Dougie at the back of her mind, she started to enjoy her date with Ethan.

Dougie had been waiting for Ramsha to show since the past half an hour, was she ditching him? She couldnt ditch him. She owed him a favour for helping her to get... before he could complete his thought Ramsha slid into the chair opposite him.  
"I'll help you, but after this you and me are over. No more owing anybody anything"  
"Okay" said Dougie slightly surprised, he wondered what had changed her mind? She was hysterical when he had offered this on the phone.  
"What changed your mind?"  
"Tom Fletcher"  
"WHAT?"  
"Hows the possible?"  
And he listened as she launched into the story of what had happened, since they last spoke.

"Wow" he gasped as Ramsha finished her story, "Dont give Tom such a hard time Ramsha, he probably didntt.."  
"I didnt come here to listen to you defend your friend, I came here to help you"  
"Okay fine"  
"But we do it on my terms"  
"Terms?"  
"There have to be limits, I'm your pretend girlfriend, not your real girlfriend"  
"ThankGod for that"  
"What?" she asked her eyebrows raised  
"I said ThankGod your not my girlfriend, whoevers girlfriend you become will be an unfortunate man"  
"Shutup Poynter and listen to my terms"  
"Okay" Dougie sighed, he just wished he didnt regret taking Ramsha's help, she was one heck of a woman to deal with.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Ashleigh was sitting there working on her story when she recieved a text  
"Will the beautiful girl have more than coffee with me tomorrow evening at the Palace Hotel?"  
Ashleigh smiled, so had finally found her number. A happy feeling engulfed her, he was serious about her. Well, if that was the case, he deserved a real chance she thought as she typed in her reply.

Harry was tapping his foot, he was nervous like hell, he had with immense difficulty found Ashleigh's number and had also sent her a text asking her out, all that was left now was her reply. Five minutes later, Harry's phone beeped alerting him of a text message, he checked the message and immediately all the tension left him, he felt like doing the happy dance, she had agreed. They were going to have dinner tomorrow. An official date with Ashleigh. He felt like a teenage boy going on his first date.

Ashleigh was getting ready for her date with Harry, when her doorbell rang, as she answered the door, a huge bouqet of flowers were kept on the front porch, she smiled as she picked them up and read the little note attached to them:  
"The perks of being a star, not only do I get your phone number I also get your adress to deliver these beautiful flowers to an even more beautiful girl"  
Ashleigh blushed, Harry was surely a romantic tease she thought as she stepped back into her sanctuary and shut the door a billion dollar smile on her face.

Harry sat at the table tapping his foot, he was nervous. Would she show up? Why is she late? She's never late. Is everything alright?  
Just as he was about to call her, he saw her enter.  
Harry's mouth opened wide, she was looking absolutely stunning. She was looking like a goddess, her hair was in perfect curls, her eyes glossed with light mascara and eyeliner, her lips curved into a dazzling smile, her dress flowing gracefully behind her and hugged her body in all the right places. Harry stood up and pulled the chair back for her as she sat down.  
"Gentlemanly" she said with a slight tease in her voice.  
Harry smiled as he took his own seat.  
"So what have you planned tonight to impress this beautiful girl?"  
"I only have myself tonight to entertain her, I hope thats enough"  
Ashleigh laughed, her laugh was soft and feminine and it comforted Harry, her laugh reminded Harry of home for some reason.

Dinner had gone smoothly, she had seen a different side of Harry Judd and not to deny God he was a charming man, and she had really started liking him and his company.  
"What are we thinking about?"  
She was puled out of her thoughts as she answered his question, "Just that I dont regret being the reporter chosen to interview Harry"  
"I see we have come to first name basis"  
She smiled, "Well, you've earned it"  
They stopped walking when they reached her front door,  
"Well, heres my house, thankyou for the wonderful evening I had a great time" she turned around to open her front door, when she turned back Harry was standing too close, she gasped at the proximity.  
"I'm glad you had a great time" he said softly.  
But his words were unheard, because all Ashleigh could think about was how close Harry Judd was standing, he slowly leaned forward, her eyes fluttered shut, before she could register, his lips touched hers softly, his arms encircled her waist to steady her. And before she knew it he was pulling back,  
"Goodnight Ashleigh"  
Before Ashleigh could even start thinking properly, Harry had walked off, Ashleigh was in a daze as she enterd her house. She touched her lips, yes what had happened was real not a dream. Harry Judd had actually just kissed her.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Ramsha got out of her car, locked it and headed for her building, she had been echausted today. First the whole deal with Dougie and his favour. Then Fletcher being sweet and considerate and work, everything was taking a toll on her.  
As she entered her corridor, she was looking forward to a quite and peaceful evening instead she was surprised to see Tom Fletcher standing infront of her door. she sighed. What did this man want from her?

Tom saw the array of emotions that went on Ramsha's face, shock, irritation, dislike. Well he didnt give a damn. He was going to find out today why Ahmed disliked him so much.

"If your here for any answers, go back home Fletcher, you arent getting any" she said rudely  
"Well, thats where you're wrong , I'm getting my answers today"  
"Fletcher, I'd appreciate if you dont piss me off more and leave" her tone harsh and her voice rising.  
"Not happening, I want my answers" he said folding his arms and standing there stubbornly.  
Ramsha sighed, "What do you want to know?"  
"Why do you hate me?"  
"Because your an arse, a complete arse who doesnt give two shits about people like me just because hes Tom fucking Fletcher, famous McFly band member"  
"Ouch, arent we being judgemental here?" his voice was laced with sarcasm.  
"I'm not judging"  
"Enlighten me , what have I done that gives you the right to harbour such opinions about me?" he said his tone suggested he was offended but she could care the least.  
"Well I suppose thats a question you should ask yourself when you go home "  
"Thats too bad, because I'm not going anywhere until you answer my questions"  
"FINE, YOU WANT THE FUCKING ANSWERS, I'LL GIVE THEM. DO YOU REMEMBER THE PHONE CALL I MADE YOU? DO THE WORDS "PEOPLE LIKE YOU NEVER UNDERSTAND AND ONLY USE PEOPLE FOR THEIR OWN SUCCESS, YOU DONT GIVE A DAMN ABOUT ME OR MY FEELINGS, YOU JUST WANT TO CLIMB THE CORPERATE LADDER"

Tom felt like he had just been slapped, her words bought back memories of the worst moments of his life, suddenly 's hatred became clear. He had been an arsehole when he had said those things to her. He felt ashamed of himself, no amount of sorries or resons could justify the venom filled words he had hurled at her that day. He couldnt bring himself to meet her eye anymore and without another word, he walked passed her and left.

Ramsha slammed her door shut, what did Tom Fletcher think of himself? How dare he come here and demand answers from her? It was all his fault, all these stars were the same. First she had to deal with Dougie Poynter and his stupid request couldnt that man see? Was he blind? Did he not see what his request would do to her? It would damage her, it would break her heart. Helping the man you care about so deeply use you to win the girl he loved. And on the other hand was Tom Fletcher, who was an ignorant arsehole who trampled all over a persons self respect and morals and then expected the person to be alright without even bothering to apologize. All these McFly members were fucked up.

Tom slumped on his couch, he had to make up for this felony somehow. He had to make her forgive him. He didnt believe he could actually do such a thing. How could he have forgotten? Had he been so blinded by anger and rage and hurt that he had not seen how badly his words had hurt ?  
"Ah, you fucking bastard. First you hurt the girl, treat her like that and now you want to apologize after she hates your freaking guts"  
_Karma was truly a bitch._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Muntaha stood astonished, who the fuck was this guy?  
"Excuse me, I believe I don't know you:"  
The guy in front of her just chuckled as he replied, "A broken heart can recognize a broken heart from a mile away and we are not even standing that far"  
Muntaha smiled at this strange mans words, she looked at him and she learnt he was right, she could see the same pain she felt mirrored in those unusually green eyes.  
"You aren't a serial killer looking for broken girls to kill?" she asked her voice full of humor  
"I'm sure you can fend of a serial killer like me" he replied back with a twinkle in his eyes.  
"You know we shouldn't talk to strangers"  
"Good for you, we aren't strangers Ms.."  
"Muntaha.."  
"What a name.."  
"Who's the jerk that broke your heart?"  
"Me"  
"What?" he sounded surprised.  
"I'm the jerk that broke my own heart, went a fell in love with a guy who doesn't even think about me, who is madly, deeply in love with the lucky bitch"  
He laughed, a soft rich laugh which reminded Muntaha of warm caramel dripping from a spoon.  
"Who's the bitch that broke your heart?"  
"I wouldn't call her a bitch, I still love her, sadly love doesn't stain and fade away like the tears that are triggered by it"  
"Sadly so"  
"You wanna walk with me?"  
"Where?"  
"To wherever fate takes us?"  
"Poetic are we?"  
"Nope, just a broken heart seeking solace" he said sincerely and without a second thought they both started walking.

Danny was worried, where was Muntaha? She had just disappeared before the recording even started. Her car was still at the studio that meant she didn't go home and her phone was coming switched off. Where was she? He really hoped she hadn't done something immature because he'd seen her not like the dose of reality when she'd seen him with Georgia. Why was she so stupid? How can someone just fall in love without knowing the person? He didn't know he loved Georgia till they were dating for 2 whole years and Muntaha hadn't even met him and she was in love? How was that possible?

"So a singer huh?"  
"Yeep" she nodded.  
"Can I be the lucky audience to a song?" he asked hopefully.  
"Erm.."  
"C'mon don't be shy"  
She nodded, he saw her take in a deep breath before words started flowing from her mouth, and he was stupefied, she had a fascinating voice, her voice was soothing, comforting yet it made you feel so alive.  
At the end of the song, all he could do was stare at Muntaha, she was a graciously gifted singer. Her voice could make people...  
"How was it?" she asked wringing her hands together.  
"You have rendered me speechless"  
"Really?" she asked her eyes widening,  
'Yes, I've heard street players sing better" he said, his voice sparked with humor.  
He received a playful smack on his arm.  
"Keep the sarcasm to yourself" and with that they continued to walk.

They didn't realize how much time had passed until the sun had set, leaving only its eerie glow behind,  
"I guess its time I head home"  
She saw him nod in response,  
"Thank you for making this day less miserable then it already was"  
Muntaha smiled, she knew it was true for both of them, these past few hours had made them feel better and not like complete losers...  
"Yes, I know how awesome I am" he chuckled softly at her words..  
"Bye".."Bye" they both turned to leave before Muntaha could start walking she suddenly realized something,  
"Hey Heartbroken Poet, I didn't catch your name"  
He turned back and grinned, "Adrian" he said so softly Muntaha barely heard it, he had started walking as soon as he had told her his name, Muntaha smiled as she walked towards her house. While walking she wondered who would break such a nice guys heart?

Muntaha entered her house, she dumped all her things on her dresser and laid down on her bed, her mind filled with thoughts of the day today. Whatever had happened had made one thing pretty clear, it was time to move on from loving Danny Jones, she could always love me, but it was high time she stop being in love with him. It was high time to move on like that green eyed Adrian had said. Time to make some new memories, time for some new feelings. She said to bid adieu to Danny Jones if she ever wanted to experience being loved and loving without inhibitions, she had to if she wanted _joy._


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Saniya bid her goodbyes to Ethan as she entered her apartment, she closed the door behind her and went and sat on her sofa, she leaned back and closed her eyes. Today had been one heck of a day. Everything was finally alright between her and Dougie and Ethan and her had, had an amazing time but she didnt feel happy. Well, whatever it was she'd had to be fine she thought as she got up and headed towards the kitchen to grab a drink but before she could her doorbell rang, she glanced at her watch and wondered who could it be this late. She walked towards her door and opened it,  
"Dougie, what are you doing here?"  
"Well, I thought since we'd resolved our issues, we were back to normal?" he asked looking at her hopefully. Saniya smiled as she opened the door wider and gestured for him to enter.

He entered her house with a smile, it was good to see Saniya happy to see him for once because since the past 3 months whenever he would come, all Saniya would do was frown.  
Dougie slumped on the sofa as soon as he entered,  
"So which movie are we watching?"  
"Dougie, you came here at 11 something to watch a movie?"  
"Correction, I came here at 11 something to watch a movie with my bestfriend"  
He heard her chuckle as she headed towards the kitchen and grabbed them both a drink. She handed him his drink as she sat down besides him,  
"So which movie should we watch?"  
Dougie smiled.."You pick"  
"Wrong answer, now you've got to watch some sappy romantic film with me"  
Dougie closed his eyes in pretend regret, "Shit, thats going to be torture"  
"You chose it"  
Dougie nodded, "I did indeed"

It had been an hour into the movie when Saniya started feeling sleepy, her eyes would flutter shut every other minute, she turned to Dougie to tell him she was sleepy and burst out in laughter to see he was already asleep, she knew he couldnt watch these movies with her but he always did for her, she softly smiled as she trailed her fingers over his cheek, he looked so peaceful while he was sleeping, no creases on his forehead, his lips slightly curved upwards, he was probably having a sweet dream. She sighed...as she remembered...  
*Flashback*  
They were sitting on her sofa watching a movie when suddenly Dougie asked, "Sanny, what if we fall in love with each other?"  
Saniya paused the movie and looked at Dougie unbelievably, what had gotten into him?  
"In love and us?"  
"Yeah, you know the whole bestfriends falling for each other"  
"Dougie, that wont happen with us, I'm sure of that"  
"Why?"  
"Dougie Poynter, I've seen you in love more times than you can remember, and I know the type of girls you fall for, and I am not that type of girl"  
"What type of girls do I fall for?"  
"The stunnigly beautiful ones, who have a brain the size of a pea but have the heart of gold"  
"And you dont think your beautiful?"  
"I'm pretty enough but the thing is I have brains, which most of your girlfriends never have"  
"Hey, thats mean of you" he said sounding offended.  
"Okay, so I wont fall for you, but what if you fall for me?"  
She burst out laughing at how ridiculous that sounded.  
"Okay sorry, I shouldnt love, but Dougie thats never going to happen. If I'm not your type, you arent my type either"  
"Why is that?"  
"First of all, I dont date famous singers"  
"Saniya, those are all theories, rules..bestfriends dont fall in love, ordinary girls dont date stars..a bunch load of rules, what if we are the exception?"  
"Dougie, stop thinking about these things, lets finish the movie"  
She didnt know why Dougie was thinking about such weird things all of a sudden, something was wrong with him she thought as she resumed the movie.  
*Flashback Ends*  
Wow that trip to memory lane was completely random, she didnt know why she had remembered that specific moment. Though she now did understand Dougie's weird questions that night, it was because he was in love with...Wait was he in love? Thats not what he'd told her today, he'd said it was a crush. Maybe it was a crush but as Saniya thought back, she analyzed her own responses, why had she been so keen to avoid her answers, she was afraid, afraid that what he was saying would happen, afraid she would fall in love with her bestfriend. A man who wasnt meant for her because...  
Saniya sighed as she got up, she went to her room and got a spare blanket for Dougie, she headed back to the living room and covered Dougie with the blanket, she turned around to head back to her bedroom, but before she left, she looked at Dougie one last time, she bent over and ruffled his hair and placed a kiss on his cheek,  
"Goodnight Dougie"  
And she turned back and went to her room.

Unknown to her, Dougie had been awake during her gesture, he opened his eyes when he heard the door shut. A smile graced his face as he sprawled comfortably on the sofa, maybe she would never admit she loved him but he knew she did. She could deny as much as she wanted, she was in love with her bestfriend.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Ashleigh was comfortably tucked in her bed, but all she could think about was Harry, her cheeks turned crimson as she replayed the kiss in her mind. It had barely been for a minute, a mere touch of the lips but it had ignited a fire in her heart, and made her wonder, if he'd gone further, what would have happened? If he'd deepened the kiss, how would she have responsed? Her thoughts were cut short as her phone buzzed alerting her of a text message, she smiled as she saw it from Harry,  
'Nite Ashleigh, I had a great time tonight, looking forward to seeing you again x'

Harry tossed and turned but sleep wouldnt come, all he could think about was how they were going to solve this problem, it was huge and no one had a clue what to do about it? Urgh, screw Danny, why did he have to drag him into it? Harry sat up on his bed and looked at the clock, it was midnight, would Ashleigh be awake? The only time he had not thought about the problem was when he was with her, when he was with her, he could barely think about anything except her. He sent her a text and to his joy he didnt have to wait long for a reply,  
'Thanks to you actually, you made the night special with your company ;) And I look forward to seeing you as well'  
Harry smiled as he waggled his thumbs on the keypad, thinking out his response,  
'Glad to be at the beautiful lady's service, where does the beautiful lady want to meet next?'

She was going to turn of the lights and go to sleep, when her phone buzzed with Harry's reply, Ashleigh smiled as she read his text, hmm, he was asking her to pick the next place..? That could mean only one thing, he wanted to know her taste, Harry was seriously interested in her. That thought made butterflies fly in her tummy, she was enjoying this, a little too much.  
So where did she want them to meet next she thought, an idea clicked in her mind...as she typed in her response.

Harry was slightly astonished at Ashleigh's reply, he had expected her to suggest some restaurant, a park maybe, but this..this was unusual. Was this going fast?  
He read the text again just to be sure he had read it right,  
'My place, Wednesday, 8pm sharp. Dress Casual'  
Well if she wanted to he didnt have a problem.

Ashleigh got slightly worried, it had been almost 10 minutes since she'd sent that text, and he hadnt replied. Had he not liked it? Did he think she had to been to quick to suggest this? Did he back off? Why hadnt he replied? She thought if he'd wanted to know her, there was no place like her home to know her..but maybe he hadnt thought the same...just as she was about to give up on a reply, she received his reply.  
'As you say Ma'am. I'll be there, Cant wait to see how the lady entertains me this time'  
Ashleigh smiled, she was already excited about their next meeting...next date actually.

The night went by like this, texts went to and fro, before both of them fell into a deep slumber, both clutching their phones close to their hearts. It was surely a start to a beautiful relationship in the making.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

Tom was nervous, how would she react? Would she forgive him? She had to, he meant, she didnt have to but she would right? He sincerly sorry, he hadnt meant those thigs, she'd just called at the wrong time, and Oh God, she was so pissed. Would she even listen to him? Would she even open the door? Shit, Damn him he thought. Why did he have to go and screw it up with her? She was just trying to be considerate. Well, he had made a mistake and he had to account for it he thought as he stood infront of her front door, hand on the doorbell.  
"Should I ring it?" YES, you should say a voice in his head and taking a deep breath he rang the doorbell

Ramsha awoke to her doorbell ringing, she cursed, who would call on her, she glanced at her bedside clock and groaned.. it was 8am, who called this early in the morning? She pushed away her blankets and padded barefoot towards the door, she opened the door only the find Tom Fletcher standing there, looking like a sight for sore eyes with a gift box in his hands. She sighed miserably as she opened her door wide and gestured for him to come in.  
" , you do find inappropriate times to talk, get answers and apologize, dont you?" she asked groggily.  
She saw him smile slightly as he looked around her living room, looking for a place to put the gift box.  
"Hand the box over to me, I'll keep it"  
He handed her the box and she kept it on her dinning table and motioned Tom to have a seat on the couch.  
"So what is it today Fletcher?"  
" ...I..I..just..I"  
"Are you kidding me? You woke me up at 8 in the morning to say I..I?, You could have done this when we saw each other at work." "Unfortunately so" she added.  
"Look , I know I've been wrong and I'm trying to say sorry for it, so I'd appreciate if you would just listen and not make.."  
"I'm listening to you, you should be grateful for that , so just say it and get it done with"  
"Okay, fine"  
Ramsha folded her arms across her chest and waited for Fletcher to speak..  
"I'm sorry for all the things I said that day, I didnt mean them, it was just that stuff with the band, the boys, and then ...It was al too much to handle.."  
"So you take it out on me?"  
"No, thats not what I meant, I sorry "  
"I'm grateful for the apology Fletcher, I'd appreciate if you leave now"  
"Wait, what, thats all?"  
"Yes, thats all , you apologized, I listened, now you leave"

Tom was astonished at her response, how heartless was this woman? He had just sincerly aplogized and all she could say was leave?  
" , I didnt mean those things and I hope you know that."  
"Okay, I heard you, now you leave" What the fuck? What kind of person was she?  
"What do you want me to do? How the fuck can we work together if you act like this ?"  
"I want you to leave and want you to stop acting like the Butthead celeb you are"  
This woman was going to drive him crazy..  
"Are you fucking kidding me?"  
"No I am not, LEAVE"  
"But you didnt even tell me if you forgive me?"  
"I dont need to tell you anything, I'd appreciate if you kept personal and business aside"  
"How can we do business if you keep holding your personal grudge over my head at all times ?"  
"We can do business , I dont let my feelings interfere with work"  
"Really? It doesnt look like that with you always making snide remarks"  
"Well, I'm sorry for that , I'll remember to keep it strictly business, now you may leave"  
She was getting on his nerves, what the hell was with the attitude. Fine, why should he give two shits, he waked towards the front door and opened it not even bothering to say goodbye, as soon as he opened the door, his mouth fell open.  
"TOM?"  
"DOUGIE?"

Ramsha huffed, what did this man think of himself? He was a pompous ass. She hated him even more. He stormed off towards the front door and Ramsha was glad, it was time he left. He had already ruined her morning though. But when he opened the front door. she heard Dougie scream Tom. Ramsha closed her eyes in frustration, wasnt one McFly band member enough to ruin her morning that another one was here?  
"Dougie what are you doing here and how do you know Ramsha?" she heard Tom ask  
Oh No, she thought to herself, she prayed Dougie wouldnt tell Tom, she hadnt even told her bestfriend the reason she knew Dougie Poynter.  
She heard Dougie take a long pause before he murmured.."She's my girlfriend"  
Ramsha's eyes widened, what the fuck? Her mouth gaped open as she turned around to look at Dougie, she saw Tom staring at her and Dougie looking sheepish. Lord, help her.  
McFly was going to be the death of her and not in a good way.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

_"It's only been a day_  
_But it's like I cant go on_  
_I just wanna say_  
_I never meant to do you wrong"_

Muntaha stared up at the ceiling as the song played on, she hadnt slept a wink the whole night, she had cried a tub load of tears, eaten a whole tub of icecream but she hadnt been able to get over the fact that Danny Jones was never going to love her.

_"And I remember you told me baby_  
_Somethings gotta give_  
_If I cant be the one to hold you baby_  
_I don't think I could live"_

Muntaha sighed as she remembered Danny's face filled with joy when he had seen Georgia, a tear slipped from the corner of her eye as she knew it would never radiate with joy like that when he saw her.

_"Now I'm so sick of being lonely_  
_This is killing me so slowly_  
_Don't pretend that you don't know me_  
_'Cause thats the worst thing you could do!_  
_Now I'm singing such a sad song_  
_These things never seem to last long_  
_Something that I never planned on_  
_Help me baby I'm so sick of being lonely"_

Her conversation with Adrian flitted to her mind,  
"We arent meant to be lonely, but these people we love sure to make us lonely, and it kills us inside, takes a little peice of us everyday. Tarnishes our soul this loneliness."  
A soft sob escaped her as she remembered the day Danny had held out his hand to her, she had been so hopeful.

_"The stuff is in my house_  
_So many things I cant ignore_  
_Your coat's still on the coach_  
_Your photos on my freezer door"_

Muntaha glanced at the wall on her right, which was filled with photo's of Danny, from every event he had been to, to every music video he had starred in, from the time he had been 5 till the time he was 25, she had all of it. She remembered each time she would put a new photo on the wall, she would have hope that one day Danny would be hers, but now these were just painful memories she thought as she looked away from them.

_"And I remember you told me baby_  
_Somethings gotta give_  
_If I cant be the one to hold you baby_  
_I don't think I could live_

Muntaha cursed the day she saw Danny, she would be going through this heartache if not for him.

_Now I'm so sick of being lonely_  
_This is killing me so slowly_  
_Don't pretend that you don't know me_  
_Thats the worst thing you could do!_  
_Now I'm singing such a sad song_  
_These things never seem to last long_  
_Something that I never planned on_  
_Help me baby I'm so sick of being lonely"_

Lonely, Lonely, Lonely, this was the word the echoed in her mind, Muntaha closed her eyes in pain, maybe if she would close her eyes, she wouldnt think about reality, she would forget it all. But she couldnt she realized, her every heartbeat took Danny's name. It was so stupid.

_"I am so lonely_

_And I remember you told me baby_  
_Somethings gotta give_  
_If I cant be the one to hold you baby_  
_I don't think I could live_

_Now I'm so sick of being lonely_  
_This is killing me so slowly_  
_Don't pretend that you don't know me_  
_Thats the worst thing you could do!_

_Now I'm singing such a sad song_  
_These things never seem to last long_  
_Something that I never planned on_  
_Help me baby I'm so sick of being lonely_

_I am so lonely_  
_I am so lonely..."_

Muntaha shut off her ipod as the last verse was sung,_ I am so lonely._ No, she wiped off her tears and said to herself,  
"I refuse to be lonely"  
She resolved that she maybe in love with Danny and may always be in love with him but she will not be lonely. Muntaha will not sit and cry over a guy who doesnt even give a damn. She was not going to let her feelings weaken her. And with that resolution and determination she headed to the bathroom to freshen up and face the day.

Danny reached the studio, as he got out of his car, he noticed Muntaha's car still parked in the same spot. He was worried, that means she didnt come back to get her car? So where did she go? Well, he really hoped to see her today and ask. He wished she was a smart girl and hadnt done something stupid.

Muntaha reached the studio, half an hour late since she didnt have her car, so she had to walk till the studio. As she entered into the studio she bumped into a rock solid body, she looked up and her eyes widened in response,  
"Are you stalking me?"  
"Are you stalking me?"  
They both said simultaneously, Muntaha burst into laughter, this was a funny little situation.  
" , I dont stalk people I barely know"  
"You seemed to know me really well yesterday"  
She heard him laugh, that same rich velvety laugh of his,  
"What are you doing here Muntaha?"  
"I work here Adrian"  
"WHAT?"  
"Why do you sound like you saw a ghost?"  
"I work here as well.."  
"Really..since when?"  
"Since today" he replied back with a hint of a tease in his voice.  
"Welcome then, glad to have someone I share something with"  
"What do we share?" he asked his eyebrows raised  
"A broken heart" she saw Adrian's smile drop as painful memories stabbed at their hearts.  
"I'm sorry" Muntaha started to say, she hadnt meant to ruin the playful atmosphere..  
"It's fine, we to have acknowledge reality dont we?" he said, that casual humor returning to his voice.  
Muntaha smiled, "Anyways, I'm already late. I need to head inside. See you around"  
"See you"  
Muntaha smiled as she walked into the room, she was truly glad to have Adrian around. Someone that she could talk to and that would understand her..A friend...

Danny saw Muntaha enter the room with a smile, relief flooded him. Thank the heavens she hadnt done anything stupid. And she didnt look sad either. Danny was glad for that. He didnt know how he would work with her if he was a moping mess?

Muntaha spotted Danny, he was looking at her.  
"No Muntaha, dont, dont start again. You're strong. You have to move on" she whispered to herself before she headed over to Danny and gave him her most brightest happiest fake smile and said,  
"Hello Danny, how are you this morning?"  
"Im fine Muntaha, how are you?"  
"Perfectly fit" Muntaha gulped as the lie escaped her lips so easily, only she knew how she was feeling on the inside.  
"So shall we start work for the day?" he asked  
She nodded in response.

Danny was awe-struck once again by the beauty in her voice. Every word held an emotion, a meaning. Every verse held a fire which lit the room, a glow with which the darkness would disappear. And with every word, Danny would feel a pull towards her, with every word, Danny would forget right and wrong. And would dare to feel something for her.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

Saniya sat up straight on her bed as she heard her front door close shut, she ran towards the living room only to see Dougie had left. She wondered where had he gone off to so early? He was usually a late sleeper and he hadnt even said a goodbye? Well, maybe it was something important. Without giving it another thought, she headed for the bathroom to freshen up.

Dougie had left early because he needed to meet Ramsha, they had to put their plan in action and quick. Dougie took the stairs to Ramsha's apartment, his hand was just on the doorbell when the front door opened, and he saw Tom standing there, his mouth gaped open, what was Tom doing here at 8 in the morning? Well by that look on Tom's face he had the same question on his mind.  
"Dougie" he screamed unbelievably  
"Tom" Dougie said in the same astonished tone.  
Tom asked Dougie what was he doing here? What was he suppose to say? What reason could he give for knowing Ramsha...shit..he was stuck. He couldnt tell Tom the truth or Ramsha would murder him and before he knew it, "Erm..shes my girlfriend" escaped his mouth. He knew it had been a mistake when he saw the expression on Ramsha's face, it was murderous. Oh well, he sighed. It was better than telling Tom the truth.  
"Girlfriend?" he heard Tom ask with his eyes wide open.  
Dougie just nodded.  
Tom turned to look towards Ramsha, "You never mentioned you were dating my friend" his voice filled with accusation. Dougie raised an eyebrow, he wondered what was going on here.  
"Thats my personal matter , you may leave" Ouch, Dougie thought. Ramsha's voice was filled with a venom he had never heard. Tom bid his goodbyes and left. Dougie entered her apartment and raised an eyebrow. He saw Ramsha's cold expression fall and she slumped on the sofa,  
"Its a long story"  
"I'm all ears to know why Tom was in your apartment at this time"  
"Why are you here ?"  
"To tell you we need to hurry up with this plan before Saniya just.."  
"Oh puh-lease Dougie, if she loves you, she'll stay."  
Bad mood. Dougie was warned, he had to keep his mouth shut today.  
"So Tom, here?"

Saniya was heading to work when her phone started ringing, the called ID told her it was Ethan, she received the call,  
"Hey Ethan"  
"Saniya" he sounded tensed  
"Whats wrong?" she asked concerened  
"Umm..I dont know how to say this but I think we shouldnt see each other anymore"  
"What?"  
"Yeah..I mean"  
"You're breaking up with me?" she asked just to confirm  
"I'm sorry, its just..."  
Saniya hung up, what a jerk? Coward. Arsehole. Bastard. He didnt even have the guts to break up on her face, not that they'd even been in a relationship, sure they'd gone on like 5 dates, okay, maybe 10. But that didnt mean it meant anything. Urgh, she hated such losers.

Dougie was sitting on Ramsha's sofa sipping on his coffee as Ramsha went over the details again. All he could do was nod.  
"Okay, now I need to head to work, we shall meet again at 8?"  
Dougie nodded, "Okay, lets go"  
They both got up to leave, when Dougie's phone rang, "Its Saniya", "Put it on speaker" Ramsha said, he nodded as he put the call on speaker as he answered it;  
"Hey Saniya, Whats up?"  
"Dougie I really need to talk to you"  
Dougie instantly tensed up, "About?"  
"I just need you right now Dougie"  
"Okay Saniy..." Before he could complete his sentence, Ramsha pinched him, "Ouch"  
"Dougie, whats wrong?"  
"Erm..nothing"  
Ramsha was shaking her head violently, "You tell her you're busy" she mouthed.  
"Why?" Dougie mouthed back. Ramsha glared at him which clearly said just do it.  
"Dougie, are you there?"  
"Erm..sorry Saniya, I really want to be there but I'm busy"  
"Busy? Where?"  
Dougie was clueless, he looked at Ramsha for help. Ramsha looked like she was thinking hard...and then all of a sudden she said "Dougie, when will you come to pick me up?" Dougie's eyes widened, she had just said that so loud that Saniya had probably heard her. Dougie gulped.  
"Dougie is anyone there with you?"  
"Saniya, I really got to go, Bye"  
Dougie hung up, "What the fuck was that for?" he asked Ramsha angrily  
"What else was I suppose to do?"  
"Why didnt you let me go to her? She needs me"  
"Oh puh-lease, this is the reason, she doesnt give two shits about you. You're always there for her. She needs to feel how it is to stay away from you. How life is without you. How it feels if you are not there for her 24/7. Thats how she'll realize her feelings for you. not if you're there with her 24/7"  
Dougie sighed, she sounded pretty right. And he really hoped she was.

Saniya's mood had just gone downhill because of Ethan, she'd actually believed that she had, had something with Ethan, turned out it was all a fluke. Well, right now she needed a friend. And who better to call then Dougie.. she knew he'd be there for her.

Wow, Dougie had just said he was busy. Dougie had never been too busy for her. They were bestfriends, always there for each other. And was the a girl she'd heard? Was Dougie with a girl? She was confused as hell, 2 days before he was asking her out and now he was with a girl. Men. All men were arseholes.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

Ashleigh was confused. Harry had just called and cancelled on their date. What was she suppose to make from that? Was he serious? The other night Ashleigh had thought there was something between them, now Harry had just called her and given her a vague reason of family problem and had cancelled on their date? She needed to talk to someone about this. She picked up her phone and dialed her number; she picked up on the first ring.  
"Hey babes, whats up?" she asked  
"Muntaha, I need advice"  
"About?"  
"A guy"  
She heard Muntaha burst into a sad laughter, which was clearly filled with pain.  
"Hey Muntaha, whats wrong?"  
"You're asking me advice about a guy, I'm the person with the worst love life right now"  
"Awn, Muntaha what happened?"  
"Nothing, you ask what you were going to ask"  
"Muntaha darlin, c'mon tell me whats wrong?"  
"Ash, its nothing, you tell me?"  
Ashleigh sighed, she really hoped Muntaha got whom she wanted, she didnt deserve heartache.  
After telling Muntaha the whole story, all Muntaha said was;  
"Give him a chance. Dont go thinking about all the things that could go wrong. You like him, give him a chance."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, and if he likes you, he'll stay in touch and he'll reschedule the date himself"  
"Thanks a ton babes, I love you"  
"I love you too, anyways I need to head back to work"  
"Bye"  
Ashleigh kept her phone down and smiled, Muntaha was right. She needed to give Harry a chance.

Harry was mentally cursing Danny. Why the fuck did they have to do this thing on Saturday? The day he was suppose to meet Ashleigh. He could murder Danny at any moment now.  
He was so looking forward to meeting her again and having a good time but Danny had to intervene and ruin the day. Well he had to make it up to Ashleigh somehow, she'd sounded quite bummed when he'd told her he had to cancel. He decided to give her a call.

Ashleigh had just started working on her article again when her phone rang, without giving a glance at the caller ID, she picked up the phone,  
"Hey, this is Ashleigh speaking"  
"Hey" Ashleigh stopped typing, it was Harry.  
"Hey" she replied softly.  
"I'm really sorry about cancelling out on Saturday" she smiled he sounded genuinely sorry,  
"Its fine Harry, I understand"  
"No, its not fine, I want to make it up to you, are you free for lunch today?"  
A bubble of happiness engulfed her at his words, he wanted to make up. He was still interested in her.  
"Sure, I'd love that"  
"Thats great, then I'll see you at the cafe in an hour?"  
"Yes"  
Ashleigh was smiling from ear to ear as she kept the phone down.

Harry headed towards the cafe they were suppose to meet at, when he reached there, he spotted her sitting at their table, he smiled at his own thought. Their table. It had a nice ring to it.  
He reached the table and gave her a smile as he sat down,  
"So whats on the menu today?"  
"What do you want to eat?"  
"Well, since Saturday I would be eating whatever you'd made or ordered, I think I should eat your choice today."  
He saw her smile as she picked up the menu to order.

They had finished eating and it was time for Ashleigh to leave for work,  
"Harry, thankyou so much for this" she said as she stood up.  
"It's been my pleasure" he replied back sincerely.  
He walked with her till her car, she placed a light kiss on his cheek before she got into her car.  
"Bye Harry"  
"Bye"  
Whenever she was with Harry, she couldnt quit smiling. He just made her feel so happy, and giddy with excitement. With Harry she felt like she was a teen going on her first date. Harry made her feel joy, something she'd forgotten had existed.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

Ramsha bid her goodbyes to Dougie and headed for Fletchers house. She rang the doorbell once. No one answered. She rang the doorbell twice. No answer. Ramsha started to get impatient. Where was this butthead celeb ? She decided to call and ask; he picked up his phone on the third try,  
" , I'm standing outside your house since the past half an hour, where the fuck are you?"  
"I'm at the recording studio" he replied back calmly.  
"What are you doing there ? We were scheduled to meet at your house today, you need to sign the paperwork remember ?" she huffed out angrily.  
"Well, I've decided that no more meetings at my house, its too personal and since we're two professional people, we can meet at the recording studio for any work"  
Ramsha sighed, well if that's the game he wanted to play, she was all in.  
"As you wish "  
"I'm glad you have no issues"  
"So we'll meet tomorrow at the studio and sign the papers ?"  
"Nope, can't do, you have to be here today , if I need to sign those papers"  
Arsehole. That's what he was being on purpose. Fine.  
"I'll be there in an hour"  
"It doesn't take that long to get from my house to the studio"  
"Well, it does if you are on foot"  
"Where's you car ?"  
"At my house" she replied completely pissed off. This man knew damn well, there were no cabs available in this part of the city. He was doing this purposely.  
"I see you took a ride with your boyfriend" he said.  
That bastard was completely enjoying her misery. Well if that was the way he wanted to work. It was fine with her.  
"I believe that's crossing the professional front "  
"Sorry , see you in an hour" he could hear the tease in his voice.  
Well two could play this game then Fletcher she thought as she hung up.

Tom smirked, if this was the way wanted to work, he'd go with the flow and work the way she wanted. Professional right. Well he was damn right going to be professional. At first he had been guilty about the way he had treated her, but he'd done the right thing and gone and apologized and then she'd gone and treated him like shit. And well, Tom didnt like being treated like shit. So he was going to give back as good as he good. But what had been bugging Tom was when had Dougie and Ramsha started dating? How did she even Dougie? As far as he recalled, they'd never met. Tom was the first McFly member she was working with. And Dougie had never mentioned her. When had they happened? Well why was he bothered? Ramsha was just someone he had to work with. Nothing personal.

Fuck Tom Fletcher. That bastard. That asshole. That...urgh.  
Ramsha Ahmed had walked fifteen blocks in the past one hour and she still had three more left before she reached the studio all because Tom Fletcher wanted to be an arse. She was going to get her payback. What did he think of himself? Urgh, if possible she hated him more then ever. She wanted to murder the guy.

Tom saw Ramsha enter the studio with the most murderous expression on her face, he smirked. It served her right for treating people the way she did. Ramsha walked over to him and handed him the papers.  
"You have to sign on page 5,8,9 and 10"  
Tom smiled as he took the papers, he took a pen and signed all the pages she had mentioned and handed her the papers.  
He saw her smirk in satisfaction.  
"5 am tomorrow we start recording, be sure to pick me up exactly on time. Because I have the card that opens the door. So exactly at 5 I expect you to be at my apartment waiting to pick me up"  
"Why cant you come yourself?"  
"Because I probably will keep sleeping, I need someone to wake me up"  
"Isnt the personal?"  
"Nope, purely professional."  
"So , pick me up at 5 am, we start recording at 6 am"  
Bitch. Tom thought, So this was her payback. Making him get up early. Pick her up because he'd made her walk today. Well. Fine.  
"As you say "

Arsehole. Ramsha thought as Tom left the studio. Her legs ached like hell had frozen over just because of this cursed Dougie for offering her a lift. She cursed everyone. She was so damn pissed and she vowed to herself. She would make Tom Fletcher regret this. He was going to payback. Tomorrow was the day he would never forget. She picked up her phone and dialed Dougie's number;  
"Hey Dougie, could we cancel today and meet up say day after tomorrow?"  
"Ramsha, c'mon, I really need your help"  
"Okay, can you pick me up in say 15 minutes"  
"From Tom's house?"  
"Nope, the studio"  
"How did you reach there?"  
"Not the time for questions, just come and pick me up"  
Before Dougie could protest anymore, she hung up. She sighed and she slumped on the chair behind was happening with her life? She was having a cold war with Tom Fletcher. She had agreed to be Dougie Poynter's pretend girlfriend even though she was most probably in love with...well with him. She was exhausted and confused. And she hadnt a clue on what to do. And her bestfriend was kind of useless when it came to McFly related problems. She never gave any sound advice then. She just prayed her life would come back on track and go back to normal, before all these McFly men started entering her life.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

Danny walked over to Muntaha, she seemed slightly lost in thought,  
"Hey Darlin, what you thinking bout?  
She smiled at him and shook her head in negative, "Nothing"  
Danny decided it was time they had a little talk, just to clear the air.  
"Muntaha, I know you've got this little crush on me. I can see it all over your face and I dont want that to come in between our work. I mean I see that you like me or whatever but its just a stupid crush that'll go away. I mean come on, you just have the celeb love thing going on and I dont want that to.."  
Muntaha interuppted him before he could go forward.."Woah Danny, where'd you get that idea from? Yes, I'm a fan, I love your singing and I admire you as a singer. But there are no personal feelings involved here."  
"Really?" Danny sounded surprised, but he'd been so sure but Muntaha sounded appalled at whatever he'd just said. Could it be true he'd misread her?  
"Yes Danny, I dont know where you got these crazy notions from"  
But he could have sworn the look on her face he'd seen, it was filled with love and admiration. Had he imagined all that?  
"I got to go Danny, head home,see you"  
"Bye"he murmured. Had he actually been wrong? Did she harbour no such feelings for him? Shouldnt he be glad then? That she felt nothing of that sort for him? Then why did he feel sad? Did he want her to feel that for him? No, ofcourse not. What the fuck was wrong with him?

Muntaha sighed, she'd lied to his face. Each word out of her mouth broke her heart. She was in love with the darn man, and she had to lie about it. It pained her heart. She felt suffocated in her own body. It hurt. Not just emotionally. It hurt physically. It hurt to love someone who was in love with someone else. It hurt when you had no control over your own heart because it belonged to someone who wouldnt think twice before trampling it. It just fucking hurt to just fucking breath. There were no tears today. The pain had gone beyond where tears could soothe it. She walked into the elevator and headed towards the parking lot but before the lift could close. Danny joined her. Muntaha wanted to laugh at her fate. Why was fate so cruel to her? Why did it bring the man she wanted to be away from infront of her again and again? They stood silently next to each other, when all of a sudden they felt a jerk and a thump. And then all the lights in the lift went off.  
"I think the lift broke down" said Danny softly.  
Muntaha burst out in laughter, fate was a bitch for sure. The more she wanted to be away from Danny, the more she wanted to move on. The more fate pushed her towards him.

It had been almost half an hour before Danny gave up on trying to contact someone or ask for help. He sighed as he joined Muntaha on the floor where she was sitting.  
"Looks like we're stuck"  
"Indeed" she replied.  
"Well, since we are stuck. How about we get to know each other?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I dont know, lets talk"  
Danny was confused as to what he himself wanted so how could he explain it to her?  
"Okay" he heard her say.  
"Whats your favorite colour?"  
"Blue"  
"Yours?"  
"Blue, Black, Red.."  
"Favorite Food?"  
"Chinese"  
"French"...

Two hours later, they both sat side by side clutching their stomachs from actual pain cause of all that laughing they had done, Muntaha couldnt believe Danny had been so shy when he'd been young.  
"No way that could have happened" she stated as a matter of fact.  
"Seriously Muntaha, I was literally frozen on stage, and I couldnt sing a verse, my teacher literally carried me off the stage" A fresh wave of laughter erupted as Muntaha imagined that scene.  
"Okay, now your turn, an embarrassing story from your childhood"  
Muntaha thought, what had been her embarrassing moment?  
"Okay, well, there was this one time in highschool when I kind of made the whole school think I gave free blowjobs"  
"WHAT?" Dougie asked laughter evident in his voice.  
"Well it wasnt my fault really, the thing was I didnt know the meaning of blowjob, so when one of the girls asked me if I'd ever given a blow job I thought they meant blow drying hair, so I said yes and I also added that I'd give them to anyone who needed it free of cost" she said, her cheeks turned crimson at the memory. Before Muntaha could continue, she heard Danny's laughter, he was laughing so hard he could barely breath,  
"Oh My God, I cant believe this, I bet there was a queue of guys after you made that announcement" Muntaha nodded her head slowly, which made Danny laugh harder if it was possible.  
And before Muntaha knew it, she was laughing along with Danny...

Another hour had passed but neither noticed, they were enjoying each others company so much, but perfect moments had to end,  
"Okay, so this one time I took my girlfriend to this place..." before Danny could finish the story, the lights came back on and the lift started moving,  
"Well, that was quite fast" Muntaha said sarcastically.  
The lift doors opened up at the ground floor, and Georgia was standing there looking all worried and frantic, as soon as Danny stepped out, he was engulfed in a hug by her,  
"I was so worried baby, its well past midnight, and your phone's unreachable and then I get here.." she kept on rambling..  
"Shhh.. Georgia baby I'm fine, the lift broke down, nothing else"  
"But I was so worried.."  
"Shh"  
"Well, I should head home, Bye Danny"  
Danny looked over at Muntaha and saw a guarded expression on her face, he pulled out of the hug with Georgia and gave Muntaha a smile, he really had, had an amazing time today, more fun then he had, had in ages. Muntaha truly was good company.  
"Bye Muntaha. Drive home safely"  
He watched her walk away as Georgia took his hand and pulled him towards the car but his thoughts were still centred on Muntaha.

How stupid had she been? Just because she'd spent a few happy moments with Danny Jones, how had she forgotten that he was never going to feel the same way about her. She was just time pass, he was just being friendly and polite. He was never going to be interested in her. Why had she even thought he would? What had made her forget? And why was fate being a bitch to her? Why wasnt it letting her move on?  
"Bad Day at work?" she heard Adrian ask, his voice coming from behind her. She turned to look at him and smiled,  
"What are you doing here so late?"  
"My car broke down, trying to get a lift, standing here since the past half an hour"  
"Ow, you want a ride?" she asked  
"When did I learn to speak Latin?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"I just did say I wanted a lift in English right?"  
Muntaha chuckled, 'Okay , tag along"  
"Thankyou -minded"  
"What happened Muntaha? You look off"  
"Seeing the person you love everyday does that to you"  
"Ouch. That must hurt"  
She nodded, it did.  
"Well, what doesnt break you makes you stronger right?"  
"Err..the only problem, he did break me"  
"True point. Cant fight that"  
"Btw you still have to tell me, how the heck do you work here?"  
"Oh thaaat..."  
And as he launched into the story, Muntaha smiled, talking to Adrian always made her put Danny at the back of her mind, it made the pain to stop poking at her, instead it subsided into a numbing feeling when she talked to him, maybe it was because he was going through the same thing and knew the right thing to say. She had found a friend in this man she had just met, a friend who understood her like no one could at this phase of her life.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

Dougie reached the recording studio to pick Ramsha up; he gave her a call to come outside.  
While he waited for Ramsha to come out, he wondered if all this was going to work or push Saniya away from him. He'd already not been to see her, he wondered what happened to her?  
As soon as Ramsha sat down in the car, she said; "Put your phone on silent Poynter"  
Dougie sighed as he asked her, "Why do I have to do that?"  
"So that no one interuppts us, specially your bestfriend"  
"As you wish"  
Dougie took out his cell and put it on silent. "Where are we going?"  
"We are going to your place"  
"My place?"  
"Yeah, we'll go to your place and get to know each other or whatever it is that we were suppose to do" she said, no place for argument from the tone of her voice.

They reached Dougie's place in half an hour, Ramsha entered his house and smiled. It was a beautiful looking home. It resembled Dougie's personality greatly. The walls had been painted in soft shaed of blue, the furniture minimal but useful, and every wall had a memory taped to it.  
"You like it?" he asked her softly coming to stand besides her,  
She nodded. His house was so welcoming unlike some other stars she'd known. Well, if she thought back, even Fletcher's house had been comforting. Why the heck was she thinking about that arse right now? She was with Dougie, she didnt need to think about Tom Fletcher.

Dougie sat down with Ramsha in the living room,  
"What would you like to drink?"  
"A beer"  
Dougie raised his eyebrows at her, "Isnt it too early for a beer?"  
"Just get the damn thing"  
Dougie shrugged as he entered the kitchen and got both of them a beer.

It had been an hour and both of them were immersed in conversation,  
"So when did you realize you fell for her?" Ramsha asked popping a taco in her mouth  
"When I was 10"  
Ramsha chuckled at that, "So you've been loverboy since the last 18 years?"  
"Pretty much" Dougie nodded  
"Wow and Saniya hasnt realized that you're madly in love with her"  
"I dont think she has"  
"So why exactly does she not want to give you guys a chance?"  
"Erm, some bullshit about ruining our friendship if it doesnt work and stuff"  
"Ow, well shes being an arse if you ask me"  
Dougie laughed, "I would agree with you but hey she's my bestfriend."  
"Defensive are we?"  
"Very"  
Ramsha smiled, Dougie looked so adorable when he talked about Saniya. For a minute Ramsha could forget her own feelings regarding him when she looked at him so in love. He was immersed in joy just by talking about her. He truly did love her. And Ramsha would help him win her even if it did break her heart to do so.

Saniya paced her living room, Dougie hadnt been receiving her calls. Where was he? Was he okay? She had been calling him since the past hour and had got no response. Her heartbeat was accelerating. Was he alright? Was he in some kind of trouble? He had been behaving unusually, he hadnt come when she had said she'd needed him and it was so unlike him to not answer her calls. She was getting worried, so she decided to check his house. Maybe he was there. She frantically headed out of her house and got into her car and sped off towards Dougie's.

Dougie couldnt stop laughing, Ramsha had just finished telling him the whole Tom fiasco;  
"Oh Lord, are you serious? He made you walk 20 blocks and now you're going to wake him at 4 something and ruin his day?"  
"Paybacks a bitch" Ramsha shrugged.  
"You guys hate each other so much"  
"I dont hate him"  
"Oh Shutup, you do"  
"Ah, well maybe."  
"But thats so unlike Tom to treat a beautiful girl like that"  
"You dont know the butthead well enough then"  
Dougie put his hands up in surrender, "Sure, I dont know Tom though he's been my friend for the past 8 years or so, but you know him for what a couple of weeks and you understand him like no one else"  
"Exactly"  
Dougie just chuckled, this lady was impossible.

Saniya reached Dougie's house and rang the doorbell, his car was parked here, that meant he was home. Saniya waited for a minute before ringing the bell again, the door opened quite quickly after the second bell, but to her surprise, it was not Dougie who opened the door. It was some girl.  
"Erm, who are you?" the girl asked her.  
Who am I? Bitch, who are you? Saniya thought mentally but instead she said; "Is Dougie home?"  
"You a friend of Dougie's?"  
Saniya just nodded.  
"Dougie, there's someone to see you" she heard the woman say. Saniya looked at the woman, well she was beautiful and she looked oddly comfortable standing in Dougie's house. Who the heck was she? Saniya tapped her foot as Dougie came to the front door.  
"Sanny, what are you doing here? Is everything alright?"  
"I just came to see if you're doing okay since you havent answering my calls"  
"Ow, Sorry about that Saniya, I made him put his phone on silent" the lady next to Dougie answered.  
Saniya raised an eyebrow as she glared at Dougie.

Dougie gulped. Saniya looked mega pissed. And Ramsha wasnt helping the situation.  
"Ramsha, why dont you go back inside while I talk to Saniya"  
"Sure baby" she said as she left with a mischevious smirk on her face.  
Dougie sighed, Ramsha was enjoying this.  
The look Saniya was giving Ramsha hadnt gone unnoticed by Dougie.  
"Dougie, if you want to spend some time alone, all you could have done was told me"  
"Saniya, its just.."  
"I'm sorry for disturbing your..." she paused searching for the right word.."date.." she finally said.  
"Saniya, its not like that"  
"Bye Dougie, Enjoy" she said before she stormed off.  
Dougie ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. He'd just pissed Saniya off. Was this plan ever going to work?


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

Ashleigh was walked towards her house, when she saw a huge flower bouquet kept at her front door, she smiled. She picked them up and read the little note attached to it. 'As a token of thanks for a wonderful lunch'  
She wondered why Harry was so sweet, she couldn't stop smiling as she unlocked her door, but before she could enter she heard someone say, "I'm glad the flowers were liked"  
Her smile widened if that was even possible.  
"And what may I ask, are you doing here?" she asked as she turned around to face him.  
"To check if the flowers were received and liked" he said with a hint of tease in his voice.  
"Really ? Now is that the only reason you are here ?" she asked playfully.  
"Well maybe I had some ulterior motive" he shrugged.  
Ashleigh burst out in laughter, "Well, let's find out what that motive is, come on inside" she said still laughing.

Harry had been waiting anxiously for Ashleigh to reach home, he'd neatly placed the bouquet of flowers at her doorstep and waited in the corner for her to arrive. Luckily he didn't have to wait for long as she arrived quickly and a bubble of joy filled Harry when he saw the happiness on her face when she saw the flowers. This was what being truly happy meant. Making someone else happy.

Ashleigh seated herself on her sofa where she was joined by Harry,  
"So you want to eat something?"  
Harry shook his head in a negative.  
"Well, I'm famished. I'll go and order something for myself"  
"Okay"  
Ashleigh grabbed her phone and the stack of menu's placed next to it, what should she order ?

She had just finished ordering her food when she noticed Harry looking at something,  
"What's caught your attention?" she asked softly so she didn't startle him.  
"That painting" he said pointing to the left hand side of her wall.  
Ashleigh chuckled lightly, "That is something I do in my spare time"

Harry was awe-struck, that was not something done in spare time. That was talent. The painting was stunningly gorgeous.  
"Ashleigh, that's some serious talent"  
Ashleigh just shrugged.  
"Why haven't you given painting a serious thought?"  
Ashleigh shrugged again.  
'Ashleigh stop shrugging and tell me" Harry said seriously.  
"I dont know Harry. Its a hobby. I cant make a career out of painting."  
Harry was astonished. This woman was an amazing painter and she said she couldnt make a career out of it?  
"Ashleigh, what crap are you talking? You can make a career out of it.."  
Harry noticed a reservation on her face, she was holding back something.  
"Ashleigh, are you okay?"  
"Harry, can we not talk about this?"  
There was something wrong and Ashleigh was hiding it. He noticed the discomfort this topic was causing her so he simply nodded letting the topic go for now.

Ashleigh sighed in relief. ThankGod Harry let the topic go, otherwise it would have been very difficult for her to... she didnt want to tell him the reasons of why she didnt make painting her career. She didnt think they were there yet.  
To ease the tension that had been caused by this topic, Ashleigh spoke up, "So you want to watch a movie?"  
Harry smiled as he nodded. "Great"

Two and a half hours later, Ashleigh was wrapped up in Harry's arms as tears streamed down her face. Dammit. Why did she have to choose this movie? She knew she always cried when she watched it. Darn this movie. Darn Landon Carter. Why was he so loving?  
"We shouldnt have wached this movie"  
Harry chuckled, "Oh no, if we didnt watch this movie how would I find out you looked equally pretty while crying?"  
Ashleigh smacked his arm as she looked up at him, she may not have Landon Carter with her but right now she did have Harry Judd with her and he was as close to perfection as men got. Without another thought, Ashleigh leaned closer and pressed her lips to his. Harry instantly responded. His arms going around her waist and pulling her closer, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. The kiss got deeper and intense, his tongue explored every corner of her mouth as moans of pleasure erradicated from her. Somehow, Ashleigh during all the kising, Ashleigh had ended up laid down on the sofa with Harry on top of her. They both pulled back for air, but within seconds, his lips were on hers again and their tongues merged together as every inch of their bodies touched. But before they both could get lost in passion, Harry pulled back.

Harry needed to stop, this was going to far. He didnt want it to happen this way. He pulled away and leaned back on the sofa. He ran a hand through his hair, as he collected his jumbled up thoughts.  
When his breathing and heart rate had returned to normal, he got up.  
"I think I should leave now"  
Ashleigh got up and nodded, "Hope to see you soon" she said as she gave him a soft peck on his cheek. Harry walked towards the front door, opened it, looked at her one last time and then left.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

Ramsha smirked, the look on Saniya's face had been priceless. Well she deserved it for making Dougie unhappy. Dougie came back into the living room and sighed as he looked at her;  
"She's gone and she's pissed"  
She smiled, everything was going according to the plan then.  
"Its good she's pissed, she cares that's why she's angry"  
Dougie just sighed; "I hope you are right"  
Ramsha hoped for the same, she wanted this to work. She wanted to see Dougie happy.  
She headed home, she was exhausted. Today had been a hectic day physically and emotionally. Plus, she had to wake up at 5am so she better get some sleep before that arse Fletcher came knocking on her door.

*TRING*  
"Fuck" was it already 5?  
Fuck. He was going to murder that woman.  
Tom groaned as he got out of bed. Fuck. That bitch. He could barely open his eyes, as he squinted his way to the bathroom. Half an hour later, Tom was on his way to 's house with a gazillion curses going on in his head. That woman was a heartless cruel...before he could finish that thought his phone rang, as he looked at the caller ID, he sighed, speak of the devil and the devil appeared.  
"I'm on my way , spare me the lectures" he said before she had the chance to say anything.  
"Good thing, see you then "  
He hung up. He didnt understand why was she like that? What was her problem with him? He had apologized, she shold have accepted and they could move on. Instead, a cold war had started between them but if she was going to fight, he was going to fight back. All hands in the game.

Ramsha pulled the seatbelt and locked it in place, the butthead started driving.  
" , just to clarify, you have to drop me back home as well."  
"Sure Ma'am, the butthead celeb is at your prestige service" he answered sarcastically.  
"Someone's in a sorry mood on this bright beautiful morning"  
"You can barely see the sun "  
Ramsha smirked, he was certainly pissed. Mission Accomplished.

They reached the recording studio in 15 minutes, Ramsha went and opened the doors. They both entered, the whole studio was empty.  
"Where's everyone?"  
"Shift starts at 8"  
"WHAT?" Tom said.  
"Yeah, everyone comes in at 8"  
"So what the heck are we here at..." he gives his watch a glance..."at 6 am"  
"You can practice till then "  
"You just did this to irritate me right ?" he said accusingly  
"You made me walk 20 blocks yesterday" she replied back defensively  
"And here I thought we were being professional" he said sarcasm dripping from his every word.  
"We were until you became all personal"  
"I became personal " Tom said surprised.  
Ramsha nodded. He was the one who had made her walk 20 blocks just because she hadn't accepted his apology.  
"Just because I didn't accept your apology doesn't mean you make me walk that much"  
"And why exactly didn't you accept it ?"  
"I didn't feel like"  
"Oh really ? Is that so ?"he said as he crossed his arms and looked at her with the most sardonic expression possible.  
" , my distaste for you is your very own fault and as to why I didn't accept your apology, I didn't feel it was sincere enough"  
"Wasn't sincere ?" Tom looked stunned.  
Ramsha sighed, "Okay, let's call it a truce ?"  
"A truce?"  
"Yes, I truly want to keep it professional now"  
Tom looked at her suspiciously, "And why should I believe you?"  
"Because you have no choice "  
She was really tired of this cat and mouse game. She didn't want anything to do with Tom Fletcher, she just wanted to do her job and get it over with.  
She saw Tom nod his agreement and she actually gave Tom Fletcher her first real smile.  
"Okay, now since we have around 2 hours before everyone comes, what do you want to do?"

They both sat in silence, neither knowing what to say.  
"Okay how about you sing a song for me?" Tom heard her suggest. A song he thought, but which one ?  
"Okay, there is this one song I wrote recently. But there's no music ?"  
"Its okay, just sing."  
Okay he thought as he began the first verse.

_"It's all about you_  
_(It's about you)_  
_It's all about you_  
_Yesterday you asked me something I thought you knew_  
_So I told you with a smile, it's all about you_  
_Then you whispered in my ear and you told me too_  
_Said you'd make my life worthwhile, it's all about you.."_

Ramsha stared at him awe-struck, he had the most amazing voice ever. No matter how much she hated the man she couldn't deny it. His voice was magic.

_"And I would answer all you're wishes, if you asked me to._  
_But if you deny me one of your kisses, don't know what I'd do._  
_So hold me close and say three words, like you used to do._  
_Dancing on the kitchen tiles, it's all about you._  
_Yeah..."_

Every word coming out of his mouth felt so real. Ramsha got lost in his voice, in the words, in the moment.

_"And I would answer all you're wishes, if you asked me to._  
_But if you deny me one of your kisses, don't know what I'd do._  
_So hold me close and say three words, like you used to do._  
_Dancing on the kitchen tiles,_  
_Yes you make my life worthwhile,_  
_So I told you with a smile..._  
_It's all about you..."_

Ramsha's heartbeat accelerated. The expression on Tom Fletcher's face combined with the words flowing from his mouth send tingles up her spine.

_"It's all about you_  
_It's about you_  
_It's all about you, baby_  
_It's all about you_  
_It's all about you_  
_It's about you_  
_It's all about you.."_

As Tom ended the song, he saw the admiring expression on Ramsha's face, he smirked. So there was something that heartless did like about him.  
"You liked that ?"  
"Huh?" Ramsha said coming out of her trance.  
"The song ? You liked it?"  
"Oh that, it was fine , you aren't a bad singer"  
"Liar"  
"Excuse Me?"said Ramsha with raised eyebrows.  
"You loved it , just admit it. You love my voice, something you can't deny."  
He saw lower her gaze, before she looked up at him and denied his observation. "No I don't, its a fine voice, I've heard better"  
"Oh puh-lease, deny as much as you want , you love my voice"

Ramsha shook her head, she did indeed love his voice, but she wasn't going to tell this butthead celeb that. He would tease her mercilessly forever.  
"Whatever , its time to get back to work, time for everyone to come in"  
They both stood up to walk towards the recording room, as they were walking, Tom started singing,  
" loves my voice, loves my voice, loves my voice."  
Ramsha rolled her eyes at him, but a tiny hint of a smile graced her face before it was covered with a mask of professionalism.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27:  
Muntaha had a bright smile as she walked in the studio with Adrian at her side, they both were engaged in a conversation about why Icecream was the best comfort food. While Adrian outright denied this claim. Muntaha agreed, icecream indeed was the best comfort food.  
"How can icecream comfort you ? Don't you girls have that whole calorie thing going on ? Icecream has like a ton load of calories. So how can that thought comfort you?" he asked clearly confused.  
Muntaha smiled at him, "You guys will never understand, when you're sad, icecreams your bestfriend"  
"Oh really ? Well, I'd like you to prove that theory"  
"Okay, "  
"Hey, when did I say that ?"  
"That's the whole reason we're having this conversation Adrian"  
"I mean I just don't get you girls, normally you want to stay 10 miles away from icecream, but when you're sad it comforts you?"he said defensively.  
"Okay, my place after work. I'm going to make you eat a tub of Ben and Jerry's and we are going to watch the most sappy romantic film ever, and if by the end of it you don't feel the tiniest bit comforted, you win"  
"Okay, let's see" he said agreeing to the challenge.  
"Deal" she said before walking over to the recording room.  
"See you after work" he called after her.

Danny saw Muntaha enter, she was with some guy, he wondered who it was, he'd never seen the guy before. Muntaha bid her goodbyes to the man and walked in, she gave him a little smile as she walked in and then headed over to speak to the tech guys. Danny felt slightly bad, after yesterday he'd expected a warmer response from her. He'd thought they'd reached an understanding and could be friends. But clearly not.

Muntaha gave Danny a little smile and headed over to the tech guys, she didn't want to spend more time with Danny or form any sorts of attachments, it was worst already. She didn't want the heartache to increase, so it was better if she kept her distances. She glanced at him from the corner of her eyes and saw a disappointed look on his face and she wondered why that was.  
"Okay guys, let's get some recording done" said Josh.  
Muntaha headed over to stand in front of the microphone and Danny joined her.  
"Okay on the count of 3"

They both cleared their throat and started...

_"We ran past strawberry fields and smelt the summertime _  
_When it gets dark I'll hold your body close to mine _  
_And then we'll find some wood and hell we'll build a fire _  
_And then we'll find some rope and make a swinging tyre..."_

Muntaha looked over at Danny, he smiled at her.

_"Captivated by the way you look tonight _  
_The light is dancing in your eyes, your sweet eyes _  
_It's times like these we'll never forget _  
_Stayin out to watch the sunset _  
_I'm glad I shared this with you _  
_Cause you set me free _  
_Show me how good my life could be _  
_How could this happen to me? Yeahhh.."_

Danny looked at Muntaha, and got lost in her. She looked so alive, so joyful, so..so..beautiful.

_"And then I'll swing you girl until you fall asleep _  
_But when you wake up you'll be lyin next to me _  
_We'll go to Hollywood, make you a movie star _  
_I want the world to know how beautiful you are .."_

The next verse was the truth, the way Muntaha was looking right now was so captivating, Danny couldnt bother to look anywhere except her.

_"Captivated by the way you look tonight _  
_The light is dancing in your eyes, your sweet eyes yeah..."_

Muntaha saw Danny staring at her and for some weird reason, it felt like he was singing to her, the words were directed at her. She was probably mistaken.

_"It's times like these we'll never forget _  
_Stayin out to watch the sunset _  
_I'm glad I shared this with you _  
_Cause you set me free _  
_Show me how good my life could be _  
_How did you happen to me? Yeahhh..."_

Each word out of his mouth was going out for her. He didn't have any control over it. All he could do was stare at her and keep singing.

_"There are no secrets to be told _  
_Nothing we don't already know _  
_We got no fears of growin old _  
_We got no worries in the world..."_

The song had ended but neither could look away, they kept looking into each other eyes till Josh said;  
"Guys, the songs over, c'mon let's start over"  
Muntaha pulled away her gaze first as she realized the song had finished.  
She sighed, getting over Danny Jones would be impossible if he kept staring at her like that.

Danny turned away, what the fuck ? Why had he been staring at her like that ? Like she was the only person in the room and she was special ? What was wrong with him ? He had to stay away. Muntaha clearly wasn't good for his mental stability.

Muntaha was exhausted it had been a long day specially when she got lost in Danny every time they started singing, she couldn't help it. Every time they sang, it felt like Danny was singing for her.  
"Hey, is the deal still on?"  
Muntaha turned around and saw Adrian standing there with the most hopeful smile she'd ever seen. All of Muntaha's tension faded away as she nodded.  
"Can we walk?" Adrian asked softly.  
She nodded, completely understanding his bizarre request.

They reached her apartment in half an hour, on the way they'd passed that same spot where they'd met and without realizing it, they both had burst out into laughter.  
"That was quite a way to meet" said Adrian teasingly.  
"Well, you weren't just meeting anyone ordinary, you were meeting me" Muntaha replied back smugly.  
"Oh really ? True, I don't meet crying girls who break their own heart everyday"  
Muntaha smacked him on the shoulder, "Shutup and walk"  
"As the queen says, her humble servant follows"  
Muntaha chuckled.  
"So this is the queen's palace, is it ?"  
Muntaha nodded, "This is where the queen rules her kingdom from"  
"I see why the queen lives here"  
"And why is that?"  
"The queen has very bad taste that's why"  
Muntaha gaped and took a nearby pillow and threw it on him.  
"I'm sure its better than where you live"  
Adrian chuckled, "The queens got quite the temper"  
Muntaha grabbed another pillow and threw it at him;  
"Shutup "  
"Okay, "  
"I do not hate everyone"  
Adrian fake coughed; Muntaha grabbed another pillow and aimed it at him but he ducked before it could hit him, he ducked.  
"Okay, so where's the icecream and what's the movies name?"  
"Have a seat, I'll be back" she said and headed towards her room. Before she entered her room, she heard Adrian say, "Hey Muntaha, what if I'm a crazy serial killer and am stalking you?", she could hear the tease in his voice.  
"Well, if that's the case, get prepared to get your ass kicked mister."

Two hours later, Muntaha sat with tears streaming down her face, this movie always made her weep. She looked over to see Adrian who was staring at her, his expression clearly told her he was amused.  
"No sarcastic comments allowed"  
Adrian put his hands up, "None from me Ma'am"  
Muntaha took a tissue and wiped the tears away.  
"You heartless, cruel person, not even a single tear"  
Adrian shook his head in negative, "Actually, I want to laugh so badly"  
"Why ?"  
"Look at you Muntaha, you're weeping like it actually happened to you"  
"Well, I won't apologize for having a heart mister"  
"I never asked you to"  
"Whatever"

"Okay, so please tell me the icecream has comforted you?". Muntaha asked hopefully.  
Adrian looked slightly hesitant as he answered "Not much, its just regular icecream"  
Muntaha huffed, "You are the most heartless person I've ever met"  
"I'm sorry, would you rather I lied?"  
"Yes, you are so cruel"  
Adrian laughed, "Okay, the next time I'll lie"  
"No, don't lie"  
Adrian looked at her quizzically: "So what exactly do you want me to do?"  
Muntaha shrugged, "I don't know"  
"It's Danny isn't it?"  
"Huh?" Muntaha looked confused.  
"The jerk you're in love with"  
"Oh" Muntaha said softly.  
"You ever planning to move on from him?"  
"Du-uh" she said.  
"Then why is your left wall still covered in pictures of him?"  
"Well, I never got time to remove them" she said guilty  
"You got time and you got me, let's take those down"  
"But.."she tried protesting, but Adrian had already walked over and started peeling the photographs down. Well, what the heck Muntaha thought? She had to move on one day, why not today ? And she joined Adrian.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28:

So this is why Dougie was ignoring her? Because of some girl he'd met a few days ago? Who was she anyways? How had she come before Saniya in Dougie's life anyways? When had some other girl become more important than her? When? And why?  
"Because you pushed him away" a soft voice in her head said.  
Did she really? She didnt want to think about it so she increaded the volume on her radio and kept on driving, no clue where she was going.  
"So we are now going to play BubbleWrap" said the RJ on the radio, and a few seconds later, music burst out of the speakers, and the song began...

_"I wish I could Bubble Wrap my heart,_  
_In case I fall and break apart,_  
_I'm not God, I can't change the stars,_  
_And I don't know if there's life on Mars,_  
_But I know you're hurt,_  
_People that you love and those who care for you,_  
_I want nothing to do with the things you're going through..."_

Saniya looked up at the skies and sighed, was this God's way of telling her, she was doomed? Well, whatever it was fate had chosen a song that told her exactly how she felt and just made her feel worst.

_"This is the last time,_  
_I give up this heart of mine,_  
_I'm telling you that I'm_  
_A broken man who's finally realised._  
_You're standing in moonlight,_  
_But you're black on the inside,_  
_Who do you think you are to cry?_  
_This is goodbye..."_

Had she any right to cry? Or question Dougie on his actions? She had been the one to push him away, she had told him there was no future for what he had wanted. And now he'd chosen someone else, so did she have any right to feel bad? And why was she feeling bad?

_"I'm a little dazed and confused,_  
_Life's a bitch and so are you._  
_All my days have turned into nights,_  
_'Cause living without, without, without you in my life._  
_And you wrote the book on how to be a liar,_  
_And lose all your friends,_  
_Did I mean nothing at all?_  
_Was I just another ghost that's been in your bed?.."_

Why was she angry at Dougie when this is all she had wanted? For him to move on? But had he moved on so easily ? Had she meant nothing to him? It barely took him a week to be with someone new, was she just a game? A game he gave up on? Were there no real emotions involved? Was it really just a crush?

_"Yeah!_  
_Turn on the radio honey,_  
_'Cause every single sad song you'll be able to relate!_  
_This one I dedicate._  
_Whoa oh!_  
_Don't get all emotional baby,_  
_You can never talk to me, you're unable to communicate!..."_

But nonetheless, she was angry. She felt betrayed by him. She never wanted to talk to him again. He had lied to her. Hurt her. Ignored her for some chick he'd just met.

_"This is the last time,_  
_I give up this heart of mine,_  
_I'm telling you that I'm_  
_A broken man who's finally realised..."_

But then again, what right did she have to be hurt or angry at him? She'd literally pushed him away from her. She didnt want this. She never had wanted Dougie to be in love with her. So then why the fuck did she feel bad?

_"This is the last time,_  
_I give up this heart of mine,_  
_I'm telling you that I'm_  
_A broken man who's finally realised._  
_You're standing in moonlight,_  
_But you're black on the inside,_  
_Who do you think you are to cry?_  
_This is goodbye..."_

She had to let Dougie move on, thats what she'd wanted all along and she was finally getting it then why was she acting like a jealous girlfriend? Could it be? Did this mean..? Was she in love with her bestfriend?

Dougie sighed as he kept up the phone for the 100th time, should he call and check on her?  
What if she'd been hurt? What if something was wrong? He should call her he decided as he picked up his phone and dialed her number.  
Engaged. Her number had been going busy from the past half an hour he had been trying. Who the hell was she talking to? He really wished it wasnt that Ethan guy. He hated him. He was a jerk. He didnt get what Saniya liked in him anyways.

Saniya smiled talking to Tom always made her feel better. He was the only one she was close to except Dougie in the band. They'd kicked off instantly. Saniya and Tom. They had many things in common and whenever Saniya had an issue that was Dougie-related she turned to Tom, just like she had now.  
"So Dougie didnt answer your calls?" Tom inquired.  
"Yes, not a aingle one of them  
"And then Ramsha tells you it was on silent."  
"Yee.." Saniya paused, Ramsha? How did Tom know her name? She hadnt told him her name yet.  
"Saniya?" Tom questioned  
"Tom?" Saniya said suspiciously.  
"Yes?"  
"How do you know her name was Ramsha?"  
"Errr..."  
"The truth Tom"  
She heard Tom sighed, as he told her how he knew Ramsha and how he knew she was dating Dougie.  
"DATING?" Saniya bellowed.  
"Both of them are dating" Tom said in affirmative.  
"He called her his girlfriend?" Saniya was stunned. Why hadnt Dougie told her about this girl if they'd been out from so long?  
"Tom, I need to talk to Dougie. Talk to you later"  
"Okay, bye."  
She hung up. Dougie and her needed to talk.

Dougie was going to head to the kitchen when he heard the doorbell ring, he went over and opened the door, surprised to see Saniya standing there.  
"Saniya, I've been calling you but.."  
"We need to talk" was all she said as she entered.

Five minutes they both were sitting on his sofa,  
"So what do you want to talk about?"  
"Since when have you and Ramsha been dating?"  
Dougie gulped, shit. Okay, he needed to calm down. Ramsha and him had been over the story many times. He knew what to say.  
"Well, I had known her since a month, like friends, casual friends. And then the day you told me you didnt want a relationship. I bumped into her and we had coffee, and got talking and I realized that I actually wasnt that into you. I mean I was but not in that way, I mean when I was looking and talking to Ramsha, it...we just sort of clicked. And then I asked her out, we went out on a couple of dates and then we're in a relatinship sort of thing."  
All he saw Saniya do was nod slowly as she got up.  
"Thats all I wanted to clear" she sad before walking out the door.  
Dougie sighed, this was all messed up. Saniya hadnt come to him to accept her feelings, she'd just come to know the story. What was happening?


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29:

Harry was nervous, he was buying a gift for Ashleigh and he was confused as what to buy. It was his first time. How was he suppose to know what to buy for her? He wandered around the shop looking for a gift suitable for her. He had almost given up hope when he spotted something, a smile came to his face as he remembered the previous night's conversation. This gift was perfect for her he thought.

Ashleigh was utterly confused. She had just got a call from Harry asking her to meet him at her place? This was very bizzare timing for someone like Harry. He knew she was in the middle of work? How could she leave work? She was about to head towards the elevator when a man came up to her with a flowers, Ashleigh was confused, who was sending her flowers?  
She took the flowers from the delivery guy and saw a note attached to it,  
"Sorry, its probably your work time I shouldnt have called you and asked you to come, it was just I was so excited to give you something. Sending these flowers with hope that the beautiful lady will accept my request to join me at the rooftop of her buliding at 8pm sharp..."  
Ashleigh smiled, this man was perfect. He didnt give her any chance to regret ever meeting him.

Harry was talking to Danny on the phone and Danny sounded dazed.  
"Danny, whats wrong?"  
"Its nothing, just this weird thing with a girl" he heard Danny say.  
Harry raised his eyebrows, weird thing with a girl? Wasnt he with Georgia?  
"Danny bro, did you and georgia break up?"  
"No man"  
"Then why is there a weird thing going on between you and a girl?"  
"Its hard to explain, but Im not cheating on Georgia, I love her"  
Harry sighed, "Okay man, whatever you say. What do you want to do about the problem? You think the others will agree to this? Giving up McFly was big enough, giving it to someone else.. I dont know how will they react"  
"Harry we got to talk to them"  
"But when?"  
"I'll let you know, I got to go now"  
Harry kept his phone on the table and sighed. The only good thing in his life these days was meeting Ashleigh. Everything else was just a mess.

Ashleigh didnt know how to dress for this date with Harry, should she wear a dress? Be casual? She was confused. In the end she decided on a long flowly skirt and pretty tank top. Dressy yet casual.  
She headed for her rooftop exactly 5 minutes past eight. As she opened the roof door, her jaw fell wide open. To say she was shocked was an understatement. She was shiocked. Tears welled up in her eyes at his gesture. It was so beautfiul. The rooftop was covered top to bottom in fairy lights and candle light illuminating the table for two set in the middle with rose petals and heart shaped balloons surrounding it.  
'I know its cliche and you've seen it a hundred times, but its the person that makes it special right? So hoping I'm the person that makes this very cliche setting unforgettable for you."  
"Ashleigh smiled at his words, she slowly walked towards him and placed her hand on his cheek and looked into his eyes, "Harry, if you dont stop being so perfect, I may fall in love with you; then you cant blame anyone but yourself"  
"I'm ready to take the blame" he whispered before leaning over and capturing her lips in a soft kiss.  
They broke apart quickly, neither wanting something other to happen on this date.

Harry smiled as he looked at the way she was cherishing the food,  
"Mhmm..Mhmm..Harry this is the best pasta I'd ever had, what did you put in this?"  
"Lets see, a pinch of my hotness, a teaspoon of my charms, a tablespoon of my admiration for you..."  
Ashleigh stopped before he could continue any further, "I get the point Harry"  
Harry smiled softly at her, he took hold of her hand from acroos the table and placed it on table and covered it with his own, Ashleigh looked quizzically at the gesture, Harry just shurgged. He ddnt know he felt the need to be touching her. Not in that way. Just in a way to comfort himself, a way in which he could forget anything else even existed in this world. A way to get lost in the moment.

"Okay now time for the gift" Ashleigh was excited, so far this evening had been beyond perfect and she was sure his gift would be the cherry on top.  
Harry handed over a large package making her even more curious, what would be in it? As she took hold of it, she couldnt contain her excitement, so she ripped open the wrapping and took out the gift. Her face went dark, why the hell would he gift her this? Anger started bubbling inside her as she looked up to look at him; "What the fuck is this?"

Harry got confused, he thought she'd be happy but instead she looked angry.  
"Ashleigh, I just thought you'd like it, I saw your painting yesterday and I'd thought since it was your hobby, I'd give you something..."  
"Who gave you the permission?"  
"Permission..?"  
"Yes to interfere in my life. I'd told you I didnt like to talk about it. So why did you go and buy me all this? If I'd wanted to paint, I could buy all this myself also"  
"But...Ashleigh"  
"Thanks for ruining the date Harry, Goodbye" she said as she stormed off leaving Harry as confused as ever. What the hell had just happened?


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30:

Her phone was ringing constantly, she sighed. She had no peace in her life. She picked up the call;  
"Saniya paid me a visit"  
"And?"  
"She wanted to know how me met"  
"Glad you told her"  
"I told her our story"  
"That's great, but what should I do Dougie?"  
"I just thought you should know"  
"Dougie, I'm busy right now, I'll come over in the evening and talk to you"  
"Okay"  
She hung up the phone and sighed. What the fuck was she going to do ?  
Before she could think further, Tom called her;  
" , let's go time to drop you home"  
"Are we done already ?"  
"Yeah, Josh said the recording we can do it tomorrow"  
Ramsha nodded, it was better. The earlier she went back, the earlier she could find peace.  
"Okay let's go"

Tom was driving the car to her house when she stopped him,  
" , I want you to drop me at Dougie's place"  
Tom raised his eyebrows,  
"Dougie's ?"  
"Er, yeah I have to meet up with him" she replied nervously.  
Tom nodded and turned the car in the opposite direction.  
He wondered what exactly was going on between and Dougie. The last he remembered Dougie had been in love with Saniya ? When had this transition taken place ?

Ramsha thanked Fletcher and headed towards Dougie's house, she took in a deep breath as she rang the doorbell, the door opened in a few minutes and Dougie's tensed face appeared.  
"Whats wrong Poynter?"  
"Do you have an issue with calling me by my first name?"  
"I have an issue with everything going on in my life right now"  
"Look Ramsha, I did you a favor and you're doing me one. We're equal"  
"God, why cant Butthead be as professional as you?"  
"Tom likes to have the personal feeling with everyone he works with thats why we're such good friends"  
Ramsha just sighed as she said; "Can you move now and let me come in?"  
Dougie moved sideways and she entered the house, as soon as she entered she slumped down on the couch; "Poynter I want you to order some food for me, I'm famished"  
"Not until you ask me nicely, I'm not your servant"  
"I do know where Saniya lives you know" she said threatningly,  
"Are you blackmailing me?" he asked teasingly.  
Ramsha gave a tiny smile as she said; "Just go order some chinese Poynter"

Dougie smiled as he picked up the phone to dial the takeout number, he finished ordering the food when he heard Ramsha call out to him.  
"Dougie, come here"  
"What happened?" he asked concerned  
"Nothing, I was just saying, you need to take me out on an official date to make this whole thing look real" Dougie sighed, she was right. Who would believe they were dating if they hadnt been on a single date?  
"Okay, how about tonight?"  
"Tonight?"  
"Yes, tonight, I'll take you out to dinner"

Ramsha shook her head at Dougie's idea, "No, how can we go on a date like this?"  
Dougie chuckled, "Come on Ramsha, not like its a real date"  
His words hurt her but they were the truth, not like this was a real date indeed. Dougie Poynter was not hers and was never going to be hers. Ramsha agreed to his plan.  
"Okay then we got out for dinner tonight"

Tom was flipping through the channels when his doorbell rang, he wondered who it could be?  
He opened the door and was surprised to find Saniya standing there.  
"Saniya whats wrong?" he was concerned, she looked like she'd been crying.  
"Tom, I dont know, I'm confused."  
"Confused?"  
He saw her nod. "Saniya, come inside first, lets talk"  
He sat her down on teh sofa and went to the kitchen to grab her a glass of water, when she'd drank the water, he sat down besides her and asked; "Whats wrong?"  
"Tom, I dont know why I feel bad that Dougie's dating Ramsha"  
Tom laughed, wasnt the answer clear to her already?  
"Saniya, I think you're in love with Dougie" he said as a matter of fact.  
He saw Saniya shake her head, "But how's this possible?"..."I was the one that kept telling Dougie to stay away, that he was being stupid, how can I be in love with him?"  
"Saniya, you are in love with and thats the truth"  
"But he's not attracted to me or whatever his feelings for me were, they're gone now, he's with Ramsha, I cant do anything about it" as she finished the sentence, tears leaked out of her eyes.  
Tom put his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Ramsha laughed lightly as Dougie pulled out a chair for her,  
"Poynter is this how you treat all your dates?"  
"Nope, you're getting the special treatment"  
"Is it now?"  
"How do you treat the rest?"  
"Definetly better than you"  
Ramsha glared at him as he took his seat.  
"Calm down lady, I'm equal with everyone, fake date or not"  
Ramsha smiled slightly at that, but the words surely stung. Did he have to keep reminding her all this was fake? Well, she guessed it was better he did, she didnt want to fall into an illusions.

Tom and Saniya walked into the restuarant,  
"Saniya you go find a table for us, I'll be back"  
He saw her nod and she walked in search of a table...  
When Tom returned he saw Saniya's frowning face, "What happened?"  
"He's here with her" Tom saw where Saniya was pointing at, he saw Dougie and Ramsha sitting a few tables infront of them and sighed, he had brought Saniya here to make her feel better not make her feel worst by seeing them together.  
"We can leave if you want"  
"No, its fine, I should have no problem with seeing them here anyways, have a seat. Lets have dinner"  
Tom smiled, Saniya could deny it as much as she wanted but she was in love with Dougie, he just wished his idiot of a friend could see that, Damn you Dougie he thought as he watched Ramsha laugh and smile, he felt a twinge of jealousy to see that she was so happy with him, she didnt even think he deserved a smile from her.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31:

Muntaha closed the door as she waved her goodbyes to Adrian. She sighed as she entered her room and saw her wall, it was now completely empty. Danny's photo's now ashes, she looked at the ashes that were in her dustbin, this was all that remained of Danny Jones in her house now. Well, it was good for her wasnt it? She didnt want to think about him anyways. She wanted to move on. And Adrian was helping her alot. He was the friend that she needed right now, who wold help her move on. She wondered who would break such a nice guy's heart? Whoever that bitch was, she hoped she regretted letting a guy like Adrian go. What was not nice about him? He was a very good looking guy, specially his eyes, they were this unusually intense green, he had stylishly messy brown hair, he the the most perfect looking jawline, he had a tall, lean body. And the best part was his laugh, it always made her remember home. It was warm and soft, and made you think like soft warm caramel was dripping from a spoon. But more than that, he had a golden heart. He was the sweetest person she had ever met. He always knew what to say to make her feel better. He was a sarcastic arse. But he was funny and caring, he was the type of guy you would want to date. If she hadnt been in love with Danny Jones, she would love to have dated Adrian. But he was just a friend to her, she wondered if she would ever fall in love again?

Danny tossed and turned, he couldnt sleep. What was wrong with him? Why couldnt he stop thinking about Muntaha? What was wrong with her? He was a committed guy, deeply in love with Georgia then why the fuck was Muntaha on his mind? Why was her voice stuck in his head? Why couldnt he stop thinking about the way her hair fell into her eyes or the way she bite on her lip when she was nervous? Why couldnt he stop thinking about the way she looked at him when she sang? He groaned, what was wrong with him? He needed some fresh air to clear his mind. He pushed off the blankets and grabbed his jakcet, put on his shoes and headed outside. He didnt know where he was going. He just kept on walking straight without any destination in mind.

Muntaha had just gotten in bed when her doorbell rang, she wondered who it was at this time? Maybe it was Adrian, had he forgotten something? She went and opened to door, her eyes widened, "Danny?" she said surprised.  
"Erm, were you sleeping?"  
Muntaha was shocked, "Yeah, thats what normal people do at this time"  
"I'm sorry, I just couldnt sleep and wanted to talk to someone"  
Muntaha gaped at him, "Why couldnt you talk to Georgia?"  
"I dont know, can I come inside?"  
"Sure" she said as she moved aside to let him enter.

Danny had just been walking without a clue where he was going, when somehow he had reached Muntaha's building. He wa shocked at to why had he come here? Well, since he was here, he could go and talk to her.

Muntaha was surprised, Danny Jones was sitting on her couch and sipping coffee, if it had been any other time she would have fainted from excitement. But it wasnt any other time, she was trying to move on, she was heartbroken and it didnt matter that Danny was sitting besides her in flesh and blood.  
"Danny why are you here?" she asked slightly irritated, she was sleepy.  
"To be honest, I have no fucking clue, but all I know is that for some fucking reason, the only thing on my mind is you"  
To say Muntaha was shocked was an understatement, her mouth was wide open as she gaped at him.  
"Is this some kind of sick joke?" she said offensively  
"No Muntaha, from the day I've met you, you've been on my mind constantly. And dont deny that you feel nothing for me"  
"Danny you need to leave, you are not in your right mind right now"  
Muntaha couldnt believe the words coming out of her own mouth, here Danny Jones was sitting and saying he was attracted to her and she was telling him to leave. Suddenly she had the urge to laugh, Adrian the arse had truly rubbed off on her.  
"Danny, you may be attracted to me, but you love Georgia. I can see it in your eyes when you look at her. There is an attraction but its best not to act on it" Her very own words broke her heart, she couldnt believe she was saying this. She, herself was pushing Danny away. She had been waiting for this moment since forever and now that it was here, she didnt want it. No matter what, there were principles and rules to be followed. And it was wrong to be in love with a man who was in love with someone else. She couldnt control it but that didnt give her any right to act on her feelings. Danny may feel he was attracted to her, but relationships formed on love couldnt be ruined because of a stupid attraction. An attraction which would barely last a month. An attraction that would fade away. And she didnt want to have hope anymore, if she let Danny act on his attraction now, she would be hopeful again. And when he got over her, she would break completely, she wouldnt be able to pull herself again. Her soul would break if she her heart broke one more time. It was better that Danny's attraction went away.  
"Danny, you need to leave"  
She saw Danny nod as he realized what he was doing, "I'm sorry Muntaha, I hope this didnt make it awkward. I mean it was stupid of me. You're completely right, it's just this stupid attraction because obviously you're beautiful and you have this captivating voice, so its normal to be attracted to you. But that doesnt mean I hurt Georgia because of that, she's the love of my life. I cant hurt her. I dont know what I'm doing here."  
Muntaha smiled sadly at her and nodded; "It's okay, dont worry. I understand"

Danny reached home and saw the living room light switched on, he entered it to find Georgia sitting there,  
"Georgia why are you awake?"  
"Danny, where were you? I was tensed"  
Danny smiled as he walked over to her and placed a hand on her cheek, "I just went out for a walk, you were sleeping and I didnt want to disturb you"  
Georgia nodded, Danny looked at her and realized Muntaha was right, he was deeply in love with this woman, he didnt have to act on a stupid attraction and ruin his perfect relationship, all thoughts of Muntaha flew out of his mind as he closed the distance between them.

A tear escaped her eye as she closed the door behind Danny, why the fuck did he have to come and do that? That arsehole. What right did he have to come and hurt her again? Wasnt it enough for her to think he didnt feel anything for her, thats why she couldnt be with him? Now, that arse had to go and tell her he was attracted to her and she had to reject him because of her fucking principles, to be damned with the principles, if they caused you pain. She leaned back on the door as more tears rolled down her cheeks, Danny Jones wouldnt ever let her be happy. That fucking bastard. He was happy in his life with the love of his life with him, why did he have to ruin hers? Why? Her heart ached, a scream tore from her chest and pierced the silent night. Who had said love was easy? Love was fucking painful and no one should ever fall in love. It was a curse. No joy ever came from loving anyone.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32:

Saniya got out of the car and thanked Tom;  
"Thanks Tom, you made me feel better and made me realize there was no reason for me to be jealous, Dougie deserves to be happy and he looked happy with Ramsha. And that's what I always wanted right?"  
Tom just nodded,  
"Bye Saniya"  
"Bye Tom"  
She waved Tom goodbye and walked towards her building, she was happy for Dougie, she kept trying to tell herself that but her heart wouldn't believe it. She just couldnt accept seeing Dougie happy with someone other than her. But that didnt have to mean it was love? Maybe she was just a jealous friend? But deep inside she knew she was wrong but she didnt know why she was running away from Dougie, from her feelings? What was stopping her from loving her best friend?

Dougie dropped Ramsha home and headed towards his own, he had, had a nice time with Ramsha today but it just wasn't the same. How his heart wished it would have been Saniya. These past couple of months, they hadnt had such a good time. They hadn't talked freely. He missed his bestfriend. Was it wrong for him to want her to accept her feelings and give their relationship a new name? Why was she being so stubborn? Why was she being so stupid? Why was she putting them both through misery? Dougie sighed, right now all he had were questions and no answers.

Saniya had just called it a night when her phone rang, she looked at her called ID and saw Dougie flashing on it; Should she pick up? What would she say? In the end she pressed the accept button and answered the call;  
"Hey" she heard him say tentatively  
"Hey" she replied feeling happy that he had called despite everything else  
"How are you?"  
"I'm fine, how are you?"  
"I miss us"  
"Huh?" she said slightly confused  
"I said I miss us" he replied firmly  
"And why is that?"  
"Everything between us has changed because of me, and I miss being with you. Talking freely with you, spending time with you, talking late hours at night with you, going out with you. Being bestfriends with you dammit"  
Saniya felt her whole face light up with happiness, Dougie did care about her. He still wanted to be friends with her. She wanted to laugh out loud with relief. He hadnt forgot her because of some girl.  
"Saniya?" Dougie inquired  
"Yes, Yes, I'm still here and Yes I miss us too"  
"Glad to hear that, want to tell me more about your day?"  
"Yes, I do. And beware you may want to sleep during this conversation"  
"I'm willing to take the risk"  
"Well, then Dougie Poynter, here we go..."

Dougie laughed as Saniya told him about the crazy guy at work who had been stalking her since days,  
"Want me to help you out with him?" he asked  
"No, I can take care of him. Sometimes I feel bad for him though. He's such a nice guy. Just not my type"  
"Saniya you and your types" he said teasingly  
"Shutup"  
"Anyways, how was your day?"  
"It was good, Oh, I did meet this crazy fan today though"  
"Crazy fan?"  
"Oh yeah, she had Dougie Poynter tattooed on her arm"

Saniya was surprised, some crazy fan this girl was;  
"Wow, she must really be a fan if she went through all the pain to get her name on her arm"  
"Oh yes, she was, she took like a gazillion photos, my cheeks actually hurt from all that smiling"  
"Oh come on, you love all the attention"  
"I do not" he said defensively  
"You do, in reality you crave the attention my friend"  
"I do not" he said sounded offended  
"You do"  
"I do not"  
"Do"  
"Not"  
"Do"  
"Do not"  
"Do" he said  
"Do not" she said before she bite her tongue, shit. He had caught her.  
She heard Dougie laugh on the other side,  
"You cheat"  
"I didnt say anything"  
Saniya smiled, he was quite adorable when he sounded so innocent.

It had been hours since they both had been talking, and Dougie had never been the happiest. This was the best part of his whole day. He could hear the tiredness in her voice and before he knew it she had fallen asleep talking to him,  
"Saniya?" he softly said, no reply, he could only hear her soft breathing. He knew she had fallen asleep, he should just hang up but something didnt let him. Her breathing comforted him. To know she was asleep peacefully made him feel joy. He continued hearing her breathing, sometimes slow, sometimes fast, sometimes barely audible, sometimes loud, a few times he had also heard light snoring but he didnt hang up. The sunlight slowly filtered through his room but Dougie lay on his bed completely oblivious, all this thoughts centered around on Saniya's breathing. He had just spent the whole night listening to her breath and he had never felt happier before.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33:

Ashleigh couldn't stop thinking about what Harry had done. Why did he do that? Why did he have to go and ruin the perfect date? Everything was going so smoothly, but he had to ruin it. Who told him to go and buy her a paint set? She didn't want to paint. Painting was a curse. She hated painting, it bought painful back painful memories. She closed her eyes as the memories flashed before her eyes, tears welled up in them and started falling down. Why did Harry have to do this? Why?

Harry was confused, he hadn't meant to hurt her. He had thought it would make her happy. But instead he had done the complete opposite.  
He'd gone down and tried knocking her door but she wouldn't open, he tried calling her a dozen times but she wouldn't pick up. He sighed he didn't know what to do.  
He tried knocking on her door but no avail, she just wouldn't open the door. He slight as he slumped on the floor, why was he such an idiot? Why did he have to go and ruin everything?  
But how should he have known she hated painting so much?

Ashleigh woke up in the morning when the light hit her eyes, she was still quite sleepy. She got up, checked her phones, there were at least a dozen calls from Harry all through the night but she didn't want to talk to him right now. She freshened up, had some cereal and headed for work. She opened the door to head out and what she saw shocked her, there sat Harry on her doormat fast asleep. She gaped, no one had ever done that? Had he been there the whole night? Looked like it. All of a sudden, guilt attacked her, she knelt down and slowly traced the shape of his face with her fingers, Harry awoke suddenly but before he could say anything Ashleigh threw her arms around her neck as tears slipped from her eyes,  
"I'm so sorry Harry, so sorry, so sorry..."  
She knew sorry wasn't enough, she shouldn't have reacted like stupid of her.

Harry wrapped his arms around her,  
"Shh, its okay. I should be sorry actually, I shouldn't have bought that for you"  
"No, I'm sorry, how would you know? I over-reacted"  
HE chucked softly, "It's both our faults, is that fine?"  
She pulled away and gave him a nod,he slowly wiped away the tears from her eyes and placed a light kiss on her lips.  
"Now do you want to tell me why you hate painting so much?" he asked  
Ashleigh nodded as she intertwined their fingers and led him inside the house.

Ashleigh sat down besides Harry and started telling him the story,  
"My mother was an artist, and I used to adore her. Her paintings were beautiful. They would just leave you awe-struck. She had the real talent. And because of that, I'd love painting. I use to spend all this time with her painting and she used to let me help her. She even bought me my own art set, I used to sit and paint, tried to copy her, tried to achieve the perfection she had. Obviously I never could. But painting was her passion and it was becoming mine too. And one day, it came to her to make a decision. A decision to choose her family or her passion, and she chose her passion. She left us, she left me when I was just 10 and went out after her passion. Harry, I never want to become like that. Painting was becoming my passion too. But I never wanted to have to choose, so I left it and I hated her and painting since that day. Its a poison. It took her away from us...she chose it over her own child" she finished as she sobbed, Harry put an arm around her and she leaned into him, soaking his shirt with her tears.  
"Ashleigh, just because your mother was like that, your like that as well, you can still paint and have a family"  
"No, I dont want to paint. Painting ruined my life"

Harry thought best not to argue further with her, but he thought Ashleigh was wrong. Every person was different. Sure, Ashleigh's mother was heartless and he knew it had affected Ashleigh but that didnt mean she should give up her talent. She was good at it, she should give it a chance. But now was not the time to convince her, it was the time to console her. And thats exactly what Harry did .


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34:

Tom was nervous, he was taking a pretty big step here. He knew they were on a truce and he didn't want to ruin it but he had to make a proper apology and give her a chance to consider forgiving him. He wanted to have a clean slate with her because he couldn't deny he was attracted to her. But his attraction for her wasn't in question here, he didn't have a chance anyway, she was Dougie's girlfriend. But he still wanted to be on good terms with her. So here he was standing in front of her door ringing the doorbell taking the risk.

Ramsha groaned, if it was that butthead again she would murder him. This was the third morning in a row she was waking up so early. It was just 7:30. Why couldnt people call on her on a normal time? Why when she was sleeping? And she prayed it wasnt Fletcher, for his sake, because otherwise he was dead.  
She opened the door and no surprise, the butthead celeb stood in front of her.  
" , cant you come in normal timings? Why do you have to come when I am sleeping? Do you not sleep Fletcher?"  
She saw him look slightly sheepish.  
"Fletcher, just because we are on a truce, don't take advantage of it"  
Tom nodded, she folded her arms across her chest as she asked him, "Why have you decided to ruin my morning by showing me your not so loved face?"  
"Er.. actually I wanted to apology earlier"  
Ramsha sighed, "How many times will you fucking say sorry butthead?"  
"I wanted to say sorry properly "  
"Fletcher I dont want any apology from you, proper or improper."  
" , would it hurt for you to be kind?"  
"I'm not kind to fucking butthead arseholes"  
"By the looks of it you arent kind to anyone " he said sarcastically  
"Well if you've woken me up at 7:30 to be sarcastic with me, I suggest you better leave"

Why couldnt this woman ever be sweet and just agree to what he was saying? She always got on his nerves. He came to her to be nice and sweet and to apologize to her but she? She was annoying and rude, and all that attitude.  
" . This is enough, I want to apologize properly to you so I will see you at dinner tonight where I will apologize. YOU will accept. and we will put this whole thing behind us"  
"And what makes you think I'll agree to this?"  
"Oh you will. See you at 8 sharp, I dont like people being late " he said before walking away. To hell with being nice to this woman.

Ramsha slammed her door shut, what did this arse think of himself? Arrogant butthead. To hell she was going to dinner with the man. He could ask her a thousand times and she wouldnt agree.

Tom saw her enter the studio and smirked. He was sure she had it all planned in her mind on how to say no to him. But he wasnt going to let her. She would be coming to dinner tonight by hook or by crook.  
He walked over to her; "So what are you planning to wear to dinner tonight ?"  
"There is no dinner tonight so you better thinking I'll come"  
"Oh you will come , I can bet on it"  
"Well then be prepared to lose"  
"We will see who will lose"

Ramsha was even more annoyed, how dare he sound so smug? Why was he so confident she was coming to dinner? She was going to dinner with him over her dead body.  
She walked into the meeting room and saw her boss and Tom sitting there in deep discussion, she walked over to them and took a seat opposite Fletcher.  
"Ah, Ramsha, just the person I was looking for"  
"Me, sir?"  
"Yes" her boss replied  
"I'd like you to tell here our plans for the future with regards with working with him"  
"Oh sure sir, I'll tell him right now"  
"Oh no Ramsha, not now. Right now you need to get some recording done, here suggested that you two go out on dinner and you can tell him all the plans including the tour details"  
"But sir, tonight, I'm..."  
" , I suggest you cancel all your plans and go out to this dinner and tell all the details if you like your job the way it is" she sensed the threat in his voice. All she could do was nod, she glared at him. He smirked back.

Tom was loving this, the expression on her face was worth watching. She was so helpless right now as she agreed to have dinner with him. He had told her she would be coming to the dinner either way. By will or by force.  
As soon as John left the room, Ramsha said angrily; "The truce is so over Fletcher"  
Tom smirked; "Oh I look forward to it"  
He saw her get up and slam the door angrily. It was time to have some fun with . Enough of her rudeness and attitude.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35:

Muntaha ordered a vodka from the bar, after Danny's visit sleep was the last thing on her mind. She had just drowned the glass of vodka down and ordered another one when they started playing a song...

_"Did the best that I could_  
_Said I'd die for you and I would_  
_But I drowned all those feelings in the flood.."_

Muntaha looked up at the bar ceiling and laughed, 'You are a bitch arent you?" she said cursing fate. Fate just wanted her to feel more lonely. More alone. Remind her of her broken heart.

_"Need to know if you're there_  
_If you're listening to my prayers to my tears_  
_Feel like raindrops through the mud.."_

He wasn't there obviously. She'd just turned down her one and only chance with Danny Jones because she had to choose the fucking wrong moment to be all moral and good. There Danny was telling her about his attraction, heck she could have gotten her chance. But she had to be righteous and good. Well, her goodness had led her to this dingy dirty bar at 11 pm in the night. Well fuck you too fate.

_"How was I to know that a year ago_  
_I'd need to read between the lines_  
_And every lie and that's why.."_

Why couldn't she have fallen for an available guy? Why did she have to fall for the worst possible guy ever? Who was a complete arse not to mention. She wanted to scream and cry and laugh, and just not feel anything for him but was that possible?

_"Every time I fall asleep my dreams are haunted_  
_And every time I close my eyes I'm not alone_  
_And every time I cry I'm right back where you wanted_  
_I try to drown you out, so down goes another one..."_

She gulped down her third glass of vodka and ordered another one, flashes of her conversation earlier ran through her mind. Why had she told him to leave? Why? So here she was now trying to drown her pain by drinking vodka.

_"Down goes another one_  
_Down goes another one.."_

Another glass of vodka was drowned, and then another, and another..and another..and another before she lost count as she kept on drinking.

_"Living fast, dying young_  
_But I'm living with what you've done_  
_Now I face accusations_  
_I won't run, no.."_

She couldn't blame anyone. It was all her doing. She had turned him down. She had fallen in love with him. She was the arsehole, the jerk in it all. Danny wasn't at fault. No one was at fault. She knew Danny was never going to be hers but she had dared to hope and now she had to face the consequences. She had to face the pain, the hurt.

_"I'm starting to remember things that you said_  
_I'm unraveling what they meant_  
_But the world moves on_  
_You're just another one.."_

She remembered the elevator conversation, everything had been so perfect. They both were laughing and sharing. It was a moment of complete bliss, only if it had been eternal. Only if it was possible to spend their whole life in that lift. But no, the lift opened and she had to face reality.

_'And how can I go on_  
_'Cause when I'm in the sun_  
_I see your shadow on the ground_  
_But you're never there when I turn around.."_

Danny was everywhere. Her mind. Her thoughts. Her heart. She couldn't help it. She somehow connected everything in her life with someone said something she always wondered what Danny would say. She was irrevocably in love with Danny, but he would never know. Would never care. Would never feel.

_"Every time I fall asleep my dreams are haunted_  
_And every time I close my eyes I'm not alone_  
_And every time I cry I'm right back where you wanted_  
_I try to drown you out, so down goes another one.."_

"Ma'am, do you want another vodka?"  
"No, I want some brandy"  
"But Ma'am.."  
"Brandy"  
The bartender shrugged as he handed her a bottle of brandy.

_"And how can I go on_  
_'Cause when I'm in the sun_  
_I see your shadow on the ground_  
_But you're never there when I turn around.."_

The vodka was not helping, she could feel the pain as clear as ever. And she couldn't seem the get Danny out of her head. She wasn't drunk enough yet. Time to try the brandy.

_"Down goes another one_  
_Down goes another on_  
_Down goes another one_  
_Down goes another one.."_

The whole bottle was empty by the time the song ended, but it still didn't help. The fucking pain wouldn't leave. She wasn't drunk enough yet.  
"Getting drunk are we?" she turned around to look and saw Adrian standing there, what was he doing here? Was she hallucinating? She blinked her eyes a few times. Nope, still Adrian.  
"Okkkayyy nnnnow I seriously think you'reeeee stalking me" she said her words slightly slurring because of the alcohol.  
She heard him chuckle, "Well, a brokenheart would only be at a bar drinking the pain away wont it?"  
"Sureeeeee. theee saaamee baaarr I'm in"  
"Even when you're this drunk, you wont leave trying to be a pain will you?"  
"Heeeyyyy " she said offensively  
"Okay, Okay, so what made you come here?"  
"Firsst ordeeer me a whissskeeeyyy"  
"Oh no lady, you've had enough to drink for a night"  
"Who saaaizee shooo?"

Adrian just shok his head, she was a goner, she was so drunk she could barely walk. Adrian picked her up;  
"heeeyyyyyy, putttt meee dowwwwn"  
"Shutup, you are going home"  
"HEELPPP HELPPP, ddiiiissss maaan is kindaaappping me"  
Adrian just laughed; "Its midnight misses, no one will hear you"  
"You bad baddd maaan" she said as she waggled her finger at him.  
'Oh you'll be thankful to me in the morning"  
"No" he heard her huff.  
"Yes, you will be"  
"I waannttt my whissskeeeeeerrrrsss"  
"Whiskey sweetheart"  
"Whiskerrsss"  
"Okay"  
"Wheres my whiskers?"  
"No whiskers for naughty girls like you" Adrian teased  
"Naughtyy girls, no I'm a good girlll, verrry good gooood that I just manaaagedd to breaak my own heart" she said with a sad smile as she pointed at her heart.  
"And why did this good girl break her own heart again?"  
"He caaame to me and I said go awwway. I'm a good girl"  
"Came to you?" Adrian said confused.  
He saw her nod,  
"Yesssh, he saaid he liked me but I said no, bad manners to leave Georgiiii"  
"Ow" he said feling bad for her. She really did love the jerk alot. She didnt deserve this pain. Why was life so cruel to good people?

Muntaha groaned, her head felt like lead and the light itrritated her eyes, she couldnt open her eyes, she tried to sit up but failed. She tried for the third time but fell back. Urgh. What the fuck had happened? She tried once again to sit up but this time before she could fall, a pair of hands helped her sit up.  
"I told you you'd thank me in the morning" she heard Adrian's soft voice.  
"Adriaan, is that you?" she said squinting her eyes.  
"Yes, thats me" he said  
"And this is for you" he said handing her a pill and a glass of lemon juice. He slowly made her take the pill and drink the lemon juice.  
"You'll feel better in sometime" Before she could reply, her eyes shut and darkness engulfed her.

Danny woke up with his arms wrapped around Georgia's, he smiled lightly. He was indeed a lucky man he thought as he looked at her serene face. Suddenly an image of Muntaha flashed in front of his eyes, he shut his eyes. He had to stop thinking about her. He slowly got up from bed and went to the washroom. He discarded his clothes and opened the shower. Hot steaming water started pouring, Danny stood under it. letting all the tension, all the frustration, all the guilt wash away with the water. He had to stop thinking about her. She was a stupid attraction, nothing more. He had to stop thinking about her eyes or her smile or her voice. He needed to keep Muntaha out of her thoughts.

Muntaha awoke again, this time she was feeling much better as she slowly sat up on her bed, her head didn't pain like before and she could open her eyes properly.  
"I see the queen has finally woken up" she looked up to see Adrian leaning against the door frame.  
Muntaha groaned, "Adrian, what happened last night?"  
"I'm a rapist and took advantage of your drunk state and we did it"  
Muntaha's eyes widened, what? She tried to rewind her memory, she remembered seeing Adrian at the bar, then flashes of Adrian carrying her and then she was blank after that.  
Muntaha looked up as she heard Adrian laughing loudly, she glared at him as realization set in, She grabbed a pillow and threw it at him.  
"You jerk"  
"Your face was epic, you looked so tensed"  
"Arsehole"

Muntaha closed her eyes in embarrassment, she had not said that.

"Please tell me I didn't say that"

"Oh you did and not even once, twice" he said teasingly.  
"Oh God" she said as she leaned her head back on her bed.  
"And did I mention how heavy you are?"  
"What?"  
"Yeah woman, you need to low down the calories, keep those icecream tubs away, the so called comfort food, my arms are breaking"  
"Really?"  
"Yes, you just look thin but God are you heavy"  
"I'm so so.." she started to apologize but saw the look on his face;  
"Arsehole" she said as she threw another pillow at him. He ducked before it hit him.  
"Gosh, the way you become all serious and so funny" he said his voice full of laughter.  
"Jerk" she said grabbing another pillow and aiming it at him. He caught it before it hit him.  
'Okay queen if you're done with throwing pillows, freshen up. Your humble servant has cooked you breakfast which is going to be ice-cold in seconds if you don't get your royal arse moving" he said as he walked back towards the living room. Muntaha smiled, she was glad Adrian was here right now.  
"ThankGod, your smiling now. Your frowning face really is ugly" he said before he left completely. Muntaha lifted her hand to grab another pillow to hit him, but all the pillows had gotten over. She heard his laughter, she sighed, he'd known all along the pillows were over.  
"ARSEHOLE" she shouted out angrily but she was smiling. She was happy to have the arsehole here.


End file.
